SQUEL : Meet Last Under The Tree
by HobiHope14
Summary: [CH UP5]Sebuah Squel dari FF Under The Tree CAST : VHope / YoonMin / HopeGa Genre : Supernatural,Afterlife and Romance ANGST
1. Chapter 1

**SQUEL : Meet Last Under The Tree**

 **"** Ini squel dari **Under The Tree'**

 **-HobiHope14- -JungRin-**

 **Cast**

VHope

YoonMin

Selamat membaca ^^/

" **Author cuma minta review, favorite,dan follow dari kalian tidak lebih^^ aku yakin reader yang membaca ff ini pasti mengerti kan"**

 **-HobiHope14-**

* * *

 **Meet last under the tree**

Hobi menarik koper nya dengan tangan kiri nya dan memegang handphone Iphone 6s di tangan kanan nya dia sekarang berada di Bandara Internasional Incheon dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang mengunjungi orang tua nya dan tinggal di sana selama 2 tahun.

Dengan memakai sweater hitam lengan panjang , celana jeans hitam panjang dan memakai topi putih nya.

Sekarang hari terakhir musim panas dan besok akan memasuki musim gugur. Udara dingin sudah mulai terasa tapi hobi tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang bisa saja membuat namja ini kedinginan. Hobi kembali ke Korea selatan karna dia sangat merindukan Kekasih ah maksudnya Sahabat nya Taehyung.

"Apa dia merindukan ku ?"

Ucap hobi sambil menatap langit ya dia takut taehyung tidak merindukan nya karna 2 tahun sudah meninggalkan taehyung sendirian.

Hobi pun menarik nafasnya gusar dia sangat takut sekarang entahlah kenapa perasaan nya sangat tidak enak.

Hobi tidak naik taksi atau pun mobil pribadinya karna dia hanya ingin jalan kaki untuk refreshing otak nya dan melihat pemandangan di Korsel.

Hari ini matahari tidak terlalu bersinar karna awan mendung menghalanginya mungkin hujan sebentar lagi akan turun, Hobi terus berjalan di pinggir trotoar jalan dan sesekali melihat toko, kedai kopi, cafe dll.

Tess

Tesss

Hujan pun mulai turun secara perlahan membuat semua orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar berlarian karna hujan bisa saja akan menjadi deras. Hujan muli turun deras dan hobi belum menemukan tempat berteduh dia terus berlari. Hujan pun semakin deras, namja ini pun melihat pohon yang tidak jauh dari nya memutuskan untuk berteduh di sana.

"Aishh kenapa harus hujan.. aku baru saja pulang"

Ucap hobi sedikit kesal

Karna hujan menjadi deras dan namja ini mulai terkena air hujan ternyata pohon yang meneduhi namja ini tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Namja ini pun nekat menyeberang jalan raya melewati derasnya hujan tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri jalan

Tttiiiiiinnnnnnn

Ttiinnnn

Hobi tidak menghiraukan suara klakson mobil karna suara hujan turun lebih deras

Dan..

Brukk''

Hobi pun terpental karna mobil menabrak namja ini koper yang hobi bawa pun ikut terpental jauh, Namja ini pun tergeletak di jalan raya darah segar terus bercucuran di kepala namja ini, badan nya mati rasa sekarang membiarkan hujan membasahi nya

"Tt..taehyung.."

Ucap hobi pelan melihat sebuah kado yang keluar dari kopernya ya itu kado buat taehyung

Seketika penglihatan Hobi buram dan namja ini pun meenutup matanya perlahan..

* * *

Tittt

Tiitttt

Tiittttt

Hobi membuka matanya perlahan sedikit lampu operasi menyilaukan pandangan namja ini, dia sekarang ada di ruang operasi rumah sakit dan di kelilingi suster dan dokter.

"Dokter, mata nya terbuka.."

"Tolong ambilkan alat operasi sekarang."

Ucap dokter itu memperintahkan susternya

"Bertahan lah.."

Selang oksigen sudah terpasang di mulut hobi , rasa sakit sangat luar biasa di rasakan namja ini. bagian kepala hobi ternyata mengalami pendarahan fatal akibat benturan terlalu keras dengan jalan raya .

Hobi tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang ,entah kenapa mata nya sangat sulit untuk dibuka. Hobi pun menutup matanya perlahan

'Mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu tae.. bersama mu di bawah pohon kita'

Batin hobi dalam hati nafas terakhirnya pun dia hembuskan.

* * *

Hobi pun membuka matanya perlahan dia ada di ruangan mayat sekarang tapi bukan kah dia sudah mati.

Dia memang mati bahkan dia terkejut melihat mayat nya sendiri di depan nya sedang terbaring dan dua orang tua nya sedang menagis melihat mayatnya sendiri.

"Apakah itu aku ?"

"Tentu saja itu kau.."

"Appa Eomma aku di sini.."

"Mereka tidak bisa melihat mu"

"Hiks.. kalian jangan menangis.."

Ucap hobi sambil menangis mendekati orang tuanya

"Hiks. Appa Eomma aku menyayangi kalian.. hiks."

Hobi pun memeluk orang tua nya meski pun ia tidak bisa dia tetap mencoba seolah olah dia sedang memeluk orang tuanya sekarang

"Sudahlah ayo kita harus pergi sekarang.."

Ucap appa hobi memeluk pundak eomma hobi

"Hiks.. Hobie"

Eomma hobi pun menurut perkataan appa dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Hiks.."

"Terkadang kehilangan membuat kita sedih"

Ucap seseorang berlesung pipit itu mengusap pundak hobi

"Hm.. ne."

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu ke Alam Baka.."

Hobi terkejut mendengar perkataan seseorang itu ,dia pun menghapus air matanya yang baru saja keluar.

"Apakah aku harus ke sana?"

"Ne, kau harus ke sana"

"Tapi sebelum ke sana apa kah aku bisa meminta sesuatu.."

"Sebutkan"

"Aku ingin hidup kembali.. Aku ingin menemui seseorang.. aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan nya"

"Jadi kau ingin hidup lagi.. Aku bisa saja mengabulkan permintaan mu ,tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan raga mu lagi.."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana.."

"Reinkarnasi"

Hobi menaikkan alis nya bingung dia tidak tau sama sekali apa itu reinkarnasi.

"Reinkarnasi jika kau ingin hidup maka kau harus menggunakan raga orang lain.."

"Raga orang lain?"

"Hm.."

Hobi pun paham sekarang jadi dia harus menggunakan raga orang lain tapi siapa.

"Bagaimana dengan ini.."

Ucap namja lesung pipit itu membuka kain yang menutupi mayat itu. Hobi pun menghampiri namja itu dan memerhatikan mayat itu

"Park Ji Min"

Hobi membaca nama mayat itu

"Dia mati tidak ada cacat sepertinya dia mayat baru.."

Namja itu memerhatikan mayat di depan nya , mayat bersurai hitam yang masih berpakaian T-Shirt putih dengan jaket hoodie hitam dan memakai celana jeans tapi semuanya masih dalam keadaan basah.

"Dia mati tenggelam dan kedinginan.."

Lanjutnya lagi..

Hobi pun mengiyakan perkataan namja itu mayat ini berbeda dengan mayat hobi penuh luka, patah tulang dan pendarahan di kepala.

"Baiklah aku pilih yang ini.."

"Tapi ingat ! Kau hanya mempunyai waktu sampai musim gugur berakhir setelah itu kau harus ikut aku ke alam Baka"

Ucap namja itu menjelaskan perjanjian nya

"Baiklah.."

Wusshhhhh

Hobi pun membuka matanya perlahan dan benar namja itu mengabulkan permintaan hobi sekarang dia berada di badan Park Ji Min.

Clk

Clekk

Hobi pun tersentak seseorang sedang ingin masuk ke ruang mayat. hobi pun mencari jalan keluar dia pun melihat ke luar jendela ternyata ada tangga di samping jendela hobi pun keluar melewati jendela dan menuruni tangga itu dia pun berlari di trotoar jalan dia ingin ke lapangan tempat di mana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung.

* * *

Hobi terus berlari di trotoar dia harus bertemu dengan Taehyung . Orang orang banyak memandang Hobi heran berlari tanpa alas kaki atau pun sepatu dengan berpakaian masih basah tentu saja semua orang memandang Hobi aneh. Tapi tidak dengan namja baru saja yang di lewati Hobi , namja surai peach red ini pun begitu kenal dengan orang yang baru saja melewati nya ya itu kekasih nya.

"Jimin.."

Ucap namja itu memandang hobi yang baru saja melewati nya

Hobi terus berlari dia tidak menghirau kan orang yang membicarakan dia 'aneh' atau menatap nya heran. Namja surai peach red ini terus mengikuti hobi dari belakang dia penasaran apakah ini benar-benar kekasihnya atau hanya delusi nya yang tidak nyata. Karna namja ini baru saja menerima telpon dari teman kekasihnya mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya bunuh diri di bathub kamar mandi dengan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dan mati kedinginan.

"Hahh hah sangat melelahkan.."

Namja ini pun memelankan langkah larinya dan bersandar di bawah pohon taman , ya dia sekarang berada di taman sedangkan jarak menuju lapangan tempat yang dia tuju masih jauh.

Namja itu memandang hobi sedang bersandar di bawah pohon dengan lekat dari kejauhan dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah itu benar kekasih nya.

Degh'

"Jimin.."

Gumam namja itu memandang hobi sendu ternyata benar itu memang kekasihnya ,namja ini berusaha mempertahan kan air matanya yang bisa saja tumpah kapan pun. Seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dan dia meninggalkan mu lebih awal apa yang kau rasakan ? Sakit bukan !.

Grepp'

Namja surai peach red itu memeluk hobi dari samping ,tentu saja hobi terkejut hei kenapa orang ini memeluknya bahkan hobi tidak mengenali orang ini.

"Jiminn.. aku merindukan mu."

Hobi terkejut dia baru sadar bahwa sekarang dia berada di raga Park Ji Min. Namja surai peach red itu menangis di bahu hobi.

"Aku Yonggi hiks.."

Ucap namja itu sambil terisak menangis ,hobi bingung dia harus melakukan apa dia pun mencoba menenangkan Yonggi dengan mengelus surai namja itu.

"Aku juga merindukan mu.."

Ucap hobi lembut berusaha menenangkan namja di sampingnya ini.

"Ku pikir kau mati hiks.. kau tau sebenarnya aku tidak percaya bahwa kau mati.."

'Yonggi-ssi sebenarnya Jimin orang yang kau sangat sayangi dia sudah pergi..'

Seketika wajah hobi menjadi sedih, dia hanya meminjam raga jimin dan orang di sampingnya menganggap jimin masih hidup. Tidak mudah meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi.

"Hikss.. Jiminn."

Ucap Yonggi terus mengulang nama itu ,dan hobi dia berusaha menjadi jimin meskipun dia tidak tau bagaimana jimin.

Sudah 15 menit Yonggi menangis di pundak hobi, hobi tidak berontak sama sekali dia paham akan perasaan yonggi sekarang. Yonggi pun melepas pelukan nya dan menyeka air mata nya yang terus saja keluar

"Hiks.. baju mu basah"

Hobi bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang dan dia hanya menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal berusaha mencari alasan.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumah ku.. mungkin baju aku bisa kau pakai.."

Ucap yonggi mengusulkan ide nya sambil berdiri dan membantu hobi bangun dari posisi duduk nya.

"Baiklah.."

Tangan hobi pun langsung di tarik yonggi, tentu saja itu membuat hobi sedikit kesal menarik tangannya tanpa aba-aba dan kasar itu sangat tidak sopan menurut hobi.

"Kita naik bus saja.."

Ucap yonggi sambil menunjuk bus yang baru saja berhenti dan mempercepat langkah kaki nya.

Sesampai nya mereka berdua di dalam bus yonggi langsung menarik hobi menuju tempat duduk paling belakang.

Hobi pun duduk dan memperhatikan langit di luar jendela bus ,langit mulai berubah menjadi senja dimana langit asal mula biru menjadi kuning/jingga.

'Taehyung aku merindukan mu.. dan pohon kita..'

Batin hobi sambil menatap langit di luar jendela bus dia sangat merindukan taehyungnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun.."

Tanya yonggi antusias dia heran kenapa namja di samping nya ini melamun ,dan hobi pun tersentak seketika khayalan nya buyar dan hilang karna yonggi memanggilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa^^"

Ucap hobi sambil tersenyum dan membuat namja di sampingnya ini pun ikut tersenyum.

"Tenang lah sebentar lagi kita sampai^^"

Ucap yonggi lembut dan mengelus pucuk kepala hobi dan kembali memainkan handphone nya.

'Tunggu jalan ini menuju..'

Batin hobi saat melihat pemandangan di luar jendela bus

Hobi sangat tau jalan ini, tempat ini, dia sangat kenal wilayah ini ya ini jalan menuju lapangan tempat dia pertama bertemu dengan taehyung.

Tiba-tiba bus pun berhenti yonggi pun bangun dari posisi duduk nya dan menggenggam tangan hobi.

"Kita sudah sampai.."

Ucap yonggi ramah dengan hobi ,hobi pun bangun dari posisi duduk nya dan mengikuti yonggi di belakang nya.

Yonggi dan hobi pun menuruni bus, angin musim gugur mulai berhembus hobi sangat menikmati angin musim gugur ini dan yonggi dia kedinginan namja surai peach red ini sangat benci angin musim gugur menurut nya dingin.

"Kita harus lebih cepat ke rumah ku.. bisa-bisa kita mati kedinginan di sini"

"Baiklah ^^"

Yonggi pun melangkah kan kakinya lebih cepat dan mempererat jaket tebal nya mungkin dia kedinginan. Namja surai hitam ini mengikuti langkah yonggi di belakang.

Sesampai di rumah yonggi , namja surai peach red ini pun mengeluarkan kunci rumah nya dan hobi hanya memerhatikan rumah yonggi hanya rumah biasa style korea .

"Masuklah jimin.."

Hobi pun tersentak dan sadar dia pun memasuki rumah yonggi dengan hati-hati dan menutup pintunya , ya sebuah rumah yang luas dengan cat dinding putih dan langit ruangan berwarna abu-abu. Suhu di rumah yonggi cukup hangat mungkin namja kulit putih pucat ini tidak menyukai suhu dingin pikir hobi.

"Kenapa kau menatap rumah ku seperti itu ? Kau sudah cukup sering ke sini jimin.."

Ucap yonggi heran melihat kekasih nya bersifat canggung dan pendiam, hobi hanya tertawa garing mendengar perkataan yonggi dia pertama kali ke sini.

"Hehe mianhae.."

Ucap hobi tersenyum babo

"Baiklah , kau mau mengganti pakaian mu kan? kamar ku di sana kau bisa menggantinya di sana.."

Ucap yonggi sambil menunjuk kamarnya

"Ne baiklah.."

Hobi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yonggi yang tak jauh dari ruang tamunya.

Namja surai peach red ini menatap hobi heran dia hanya heran kenapa jimin kekasihnya sifat nya sangat berbeda melamun , canggung dan pendiam ? Jimin nya dulu berkebalikan dengan sifat nya sekarang.

"Kau berbeda jimin.."

Ucap yonggi pelan menatap sendu kekasihnya memasuki kamarnya entahlah namja ini sangat mengkhawatirkan jiminnya.

Hobi pun menutup pintu kamar dan mulai melihat kamar yonggi , kamar yonggi hanya bercat dominan putih dan banyak kertas bertebaran dimana mana.

"Aishhh ini sangat berantakan.."

Ucap hobi kesal sambil menggelengkan kepala nya melihat keadaan kamar yonggi , hobi heran apakah namja surai peach red itu bisa tidur dengan keadaan kamar seperti ini. Namja ini pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengganti pakaian nya sekarang.

Hobi pun mengganti pakaian nya dengan memakai T-Shirt putih dengan bergambar kain perca di depan nya dan celana jogger biru siang.

Hobi pun berjalan memerhatikan kamar yonggi tapi ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatian namja ini. Hobi pun mengambil foto itu yang berada di atas meja studio yonggi

"Apakah itu aku .."

Ya itu foto jimin dengan yonggi sedang duduk berdua, foto membuat kue berdua dan foto terakhir yonggi sedang menggendong jimin di belakang.

"Mereka sangat cocok.."

Ucap hobi sambil tersenyum melihat foto itu ,namja ini sekarang mengerti bahwa yonggi sangat mencintai jimin tapi dia bingung apa yang membuat jimin mati kenapa dia bunuh diri dan namja ini terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

Hobi pun menaruh kembali foto itu dan dia mengambil sebuah kertas ya kertas seperti tulisan lirik lagu yang masih belum selesai dan di kertas itu terlihat sebuah bercak terkena air hobi pikir mungkin namja ini menulis nya sambil menangis.

I want to breathe, I hate this night

I want to wake up, I hate this dream

I'm trapped inside of myself and i'm dead

Don't wanna be lonely

Just wanna be yours

Why is it so dark where you're not here?

Im in dangerous how wrecked I am

Save me because i can't get a grip on my self

Listen to my heartbeat

It calls you whenever it wants to

Because within pitch black darkness

You are shining so brightly

Give me your hand, save me save me

I need your love before i fall,fall

Give me your hand ,save me save me

Hobi tidak mengerti apa maksud lirik lagu ini terlalu banyak umpatan kata yang masih belum dimengerti namja surai hitam ini

"Save me ? selamatkan aku.."

Ucap hobi mengulang kata itu dan mengingat artinya yang dia tau

Clkk

Clekkk

Yonggi pun memasuki kamarnya dia baru saja selesai dengan mandi nya hanya memakai T-Shirt putih polos dan celana hitam pendek selutut dengan keadaan rambut masih basah.

"Maaf aku menyentuh meja studio mu yonggi.."

Yonggi menaikkan alis nya heran , kenapa kekasihnya mulai canggung dan meminta maaf bahkan kekasihnya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun sekarang.

"Ne, gwenchana"

Ucap yonggi santai dan berjalan menuju kasur tempat tidurnya. Dia perlu menenangkan pikiran nya sekarang hahh kekasihnya dinyatakan mati bunuh diri tapi apa yang yonggi lihat kekasihnya hidup.

"Aku akan tidur di luar saja ^^"

"Tunggu ,Kenapa kau tidur di luar ?"

Hobi bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang namja ini terus berpikir kritis agar mendapat alasan untuk tidur di luar

Yonggi pun diam dan terus menunggu jawaban kekasihnya

"Baiklah kau boleh tidur di luar"

Namja surai hitam ini pun tersenyum puas sampai memperlihatkan eye smilenya. akhirnya yonggi membolehkan nya tidur di luar, dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu yonggi tidur jika mereka berdua tidur bersama.

"Gomawo^^"

Hobi membuka pintu kamar yonggi dia pun keluar dari kamar yonggi dan menutup nya kembai meninggalkan yonggi sendirian di kamar.

"Hahhh kenapa dia berbeda.."

Ucap namja surai peach red ini dan memijit pelipisnya pelan, dia hanya bingung kenapa kekasihnya berbeda dari sebelum nya.

"Ku pikir aku malam ini tidak akan kesepian.."

Yonggi pun menghempaskan badan nya pelan di kasurnya dan namja ini menatap bantal yang di sampingnya.

"Jimin.."

jimin sering tidur bersamanya dulu tepatnya bantal di sampingnya nih lah yang sering jimin tiduri.

Namja surai hitam ini melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ruang tamu yaa dia harus tidur di sofa sekarang agar yonggi tidak terganggu dengan tidurnya.

"Jaljayoo Taehyung.. Jaljayoo Yonggi.."

Ucap hobi pelan namja ini pun menutup matanya pelan.

Ini sudah jam 01:34 KST namja surai peach red ini tidak juga tidur entahlah padahal dia sangat mengantuk tapi mata nya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan nya.

"Aishh aku tidak bisa tidur.."

Yonggi mengacak surai rambutnya sendiri, namja ini dari tadi belum sama sekali tidur entahlah kenapa matanya sekarang tidak bisa di pejamkan sama sekali. Yonggi pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya untuk meminum segelas air putih mungkin bisa membuat namja ini tertidur.

"Jimin?"

Yonggi terkejut saat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dia melihat kekasihnya sedang tidur di sofa tanpa selimut. Namja ini pun dengan cepat kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut.

"Kau perlu memakai ini jimin.."

Ucap yonggi memakaikan namja di depan nya ini dengan selimut

"Jaljayo Jimin.."

Lanjutnya lagi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sinar matahari mengenai wajah namja surai hitam ini , membuat namja ini bangun dari tidur nya

"Huhh sudah pagi ?"

Ucap hobi menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu menunjukan jam 08:56

"Arghh aku terlambat bangun.."

Hobi pun beranjak dari sofa dan berlari menuju ruang dapur dia hanya ingin membuat makan pagi buat yonggi tapi apa yang dia dapat, makanan sudah siap di atas meja makan.

'Makan aku^^'

Hobi membaca note kertas kecil yang berada di dekat piring makan dan membalik kertas itu ternyata masih ada catatan.

'Selamat pagi^^ makanlah yang banyak

-KumamonYonggi-'

Hobi pun menatap semua makanan di atas meja

"Dia sangat baik :3"

Ucap hobi menarik kursi meja makan dan menduduki nya

"Selamat makan !"

"Wahh ini pasti sangat enak^^.."

Lanjutnya lagi..

Namja ini sangat senang dan menikmati masakan yonggi yang menurut nya sangat enak.

* * *

Hobi melangkahkan kaki nya di pinggir trotoar namja ini sudah memutuskan keluar rumah yonggi berjalan santai menuju lapangan tempat yang ingin dia tuju.

Hari ini musim gugur sudah di mulai.. daun daun berjatuhan, angin lebih sering berhembus, dan temperatur suhu semakin turun drastis.

Lapangan yang dulu yang sangat indah sekarang di penuhi tumbuhan rumput dan ilalang.

"Mianhae aku meninggalkan kalian terlalu lama.."

Ucap hobi pelan tiba-tiba wajah namja ini menjadi sendu/sedih

Hobi melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pohon di ujung lapangan

"Ku kira kau mati.. ternyata..-"

Ucap hobi menatap keatas pohon itu dan dia mengelus batang tubuh pohonnya

"Kau masih hidup^^ kau tidak merindukan ku?"

"Hhaha mungkin aku sudah mulai gila berbicara dengan pohon.."

Lanjutnya lagi..

Hobi memeriksa batang pohon itu ternyata pahatan hasil nya dulu masih ada. Hobi tersenyum melihat tulisan pahatan itu

'Saranghae Taehyung'

Ya melihat tulisan pahatan pohon itu membuat namja ini seperti mengulang waktu dimana dia meninggalkan taehyung sendirian di sini.

Tunggu..

Bagaimana dengan taehyungnya..

Tess

Sebuah bulir air mata lolos keluar dari mata namja ini ,dia merindukan taehyung sangat merindukan taehyung.

"Hiks.. taehyung aku sangat merindukan mu.."

Ucap hobi pelan

Sreett

Srett

Seseorang sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan, terdengar suara dia sedang melangkah kan kakinya menginjak dedaunan kering. Hobi sadar bahwa ada seseorang sedang ke sini ,dia pun berlari ke hutan untuk bersembunyi.

Namja surai coklat itu mendekati pohon yang baru saja hobi tinggalkan, tunggu bukan kah itu taehyung..

'Taehyung..'

Batin hobi terkejut apa yang dia lihat ya taehyung orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Masih sama seperti dulu.. tapi semua nya.. tidak sama sekarang tanpa mu hobi hyung.."

"Aku merindukan mu hyung hiks.. kapan kau kembali hmm hiks.."

Taehyung menyeka air matanya yang keluar

'Taehyunggg..'

Batin hobi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak dan sakit mendengar perkataan taehyung tadi.

"Hyung aku menangis hiks.. kau sering datang jika aku menangis.. hyung kembali lah hiks"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung pun terduduk dan memeluk lututnya erat

'Jjangan menangis.. uljima taehyungie..'

Batin hobi bulir air mata itu kembali keluar, ya hobi menangis membiarkan air mata terus keluar dan turun dari mata nya. Namja ini menggigit bibir bawahnya dia berusaha menahan suara isakkan tangis nya yang bisa saja terdengar oleh taehyung.

'Jadi kau sering seperti ini..'

'Mianhae Taehyungie.. Mianhae..'

Batin hobi , Hobi menatap taehyung sedih namja ini terus menangis. Jadi selama hobi pergi ke jepang taehyung selalu melakukan hal seperti ini pikir namja ini. Namja surai hitam ini sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon maple sekarang.

Taehyung bangun dari posisi duduk nya

"Jangan menangis tae hiks"

Ucap taehyung menghibur dirinya sendiri ,taehyung menyentuh pahatan hasil hobi nya dulu.

"Hiks lihat hobi pahatan nya masih ada dan pohon nya.."

Taehyung menatap pohon itu

"Dia juga merindukan mu.."

Lanjutnya lagi

"Aku tau hobi pasti ke sini.. ya kan.. dia hanya terlambat^^'"

Ucap taehyung meyakinkan diri nya sendiri bahwa hobi pasti kembali

"Hobi hyungg saranghaee.."

"Aku yakin pasti kau kembali ke sini kan.."

"Aku dan pohon ini merindukan mu hyungg.."

Ucap taehyung berteriak di lapangan suara taehyung menggema di lapangan

"Aku harus pergi ini sudah sore.."

Taehyung melihat jam di tangan nya

"Selamat tinggal pohon aku pasti merindukan mu dan hobi juga merindukan mu^^"

Taehyung memeluk pohon itu dan pergi meninggalkan pohon itu

Dan seseorang di balik pohon maple sedang menatap taehyung dari kejauhan

"Saranghae taehyung^^"

Ucap namja surai hitam itu sambil tersenyum

Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan ,lapangan yang menjadi saksi bisu saat dia bersama hobinya dulu.

"Besok aku akan kembali.."

Ucap taehyung kembali menatap lapangan kesukaan nya meskipun lapangan nya sekarang di penuhi dengan rumput dan ilalang.

Tunggu taehyung melihat sesuatu sekarang, karna namja surai coklat ini terlalu penasaran dia memutuskan mendekati pohon itu ya pohon itu berada di dekat hutan lapangan nya.

'Bbagaimana ini.. Taehyung mendekat , Kau pabo hobi sangat sangat pabo..'

Batin hobi terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri

Taehyung mengambil batang pohon yang sedikit besar untuk berjaga-jaga mendekati pohon maple itu.

"Siapa pun kau keluar lah.."

Ucap taehyung sedikit takut, tapi namja ini terus mendekati pohon maple itu dengan memegang batang pohon sebagai senjatanya.

Karna hobi tidak mempunyai ide lagi dia pun keluar dari balik pohon maple nya dan menyapa taehyung.

"Hai ^^"

Taehyung pun hanya diam , dia kira ada seorang penjahat sedang bersembunyi di lapangan nya tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Seorang namja asing surai hitam sedang tersenyum menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini.."

"Hmm aku tidak sengaja ke sini hhehe^^"

Ucap hobi tersenyum babo sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Aaa ne ne baiklah"

Ucap taehyung menganggukkan kepala dia pun menjatuhkan batang pohonnya.

Karna suasana menjadi hening taehyung pun melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di bawah pohon maple.

'Tae.. ini aku hobi hyung'

Batin hobi menatap taehyung dari kejauhan

Hobi pun menutup pintu rumah yonggi , ya dia baru saja pulang dari tempat lapangannya. Ini sudah jam 17:56 tapi namja surai hitam ini tidak menemukan yonggi di sekitar rumahnya ruang tamu ,di kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, dan taman belakang.

"Mungkin dia bekerja.. tapi kapan dia pulang"

Ucap hobi sambil menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu.

Yonggi melangkahkan kakinya cepat dia harus cepat sampai ke rumahnya, karna dia benci dengan udara dingin malam hari apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur tentunya udara malam hari akan semakin dingin.

Clek

Cllk

Yonggi membuka pintu rumahnya dan memasukinya, namja surai peach red ini melepas jaket tebal hitam nya dan menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

"Ck..Di luar sangat dingin"

Yonggi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat seperti cappucino untuk menghangatkan badannya.

"Hahhh mele-"

"Jiminn.."

Yonggi terkejut jimin kekasihnya sedang tertidur di meja makan ,dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja makan ada beberapa makanan sepertinya jimin membuatkannya makan malam.

"Kau pasti menunggu ku.."

Ucap yonggi pelan ,yonggi pun membenarkan tataan poni rambut jimin yang menghalangi wajah kekasihnya.

* * *

TBC ?


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Jimin

**SQUEL : Meet Last Under The Tree**

'Hobi dan Taehyung mereka mempunyai sebuah kenangan di bawah pohon yang sangat manis dan romantis sehingga mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama sama mencintai. Hobi meninggalkan taehyung saat musim gugur pada tahun 2014 yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu dan pada 2016 hobi kembali ke Seoul Korea Selatan untuk kembali menemui taehyung tapi hobi mengalami kecelakaan saat dia mau menuju tempat lapangan rahasia nya . Dia di nyatakan meninggal seorang grim reaper bertemu dengan hobi dan mengabulkan permintaan hobi yaitu bereinkarnasi menjadi jimin agar dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan taehyung sebelum musim gugur berakhir..'

'Apakah hobi bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan taehyung karna dia seorang jimin ? Apakah hobi bisa menyakinkan taehyung bahwa dia adalah hobinya bukan seseorang yang tidak di kenal taehyung yaitu jimin?'

 **-HobiHope14- -JungRin-**

Cast

Jung Hoseok/Hobi as Jimin

Kim Taehyung as Taehyung

Park Jimin as Jimin

Min Yonggi as Yonggi

Selamat membaca \^0^/

* * *

 **Meet Last Under The Tree**

Yonggi pun menggendong jimin ala bridal style menuju kamarnya agar kekasihnya bisa tidur lebih nyaman di kasurnya.

"Tidurlah.. Jaljayo"

Ucap yonggi lembut

Namja surai peach red ini pun mengelus pucuk kepala hobi pelan. Yonggi pun menarik selimut dan memakaikan nya dengan namja di depan nya agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

"Pssstttt hobi.."

"Hobi.."

"Hei bangunn.."

Namja hazel biru ini terus memanggil hobi yang sedang terlelap di atas kasur.

Karena seseorang terus memanggil namanya ,hobi pun merasa terganggu dia pun bangun dari kegiatan tidurnya. Dengan posisi kepala masih tertunduk sebenarnya namja ini masih mengantuk &terus menguapkan mulut nya dan sambil mengusap matanya agar penglihatan nya tidak kabur karena efek bangun tidurnya.

"Hmm.."

"Ini aku jimin !"

Hobi pun langsung mengehentikan aktivitas mengusap matanya sebenarnya namja ini tidak percaya bahwa jimin ada di depannya ,dia pikir tidak mungkin jimin kembali ke dunia. Karna ingin menyakinkan apa benar yang di katakan namja di depan hobi ini adalah jimin, dia pun mendongkakkan kepala sedikit. Namja ini langsung membelalakkan matanya ternyata benar Park Ji Min alias Jimin benar benar ada di depannya.

"Kau kena-

"KYAA HANTUUU !"

Hobi berteriak dengan keras di dalam kamar sehingga suaranya menggema dan terdengar sampai ke luar kamar bakhan sampai ke mendengar suara kekasihnya berteriak di dalam kamar namja surai peach red ini merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan memasak nya.

"Ck ,Kenapa pagi-pagi harus berteriak?"

Ucap yonggi berdecak kesal memandang pintu kamarnya

"Kkau jjjimin.."

"Ne, ini aku"

Hobi sebenarnya tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat ya Jimin as Park Jimin namja memakai t-shirt putih lengan panjang dan celana kain hitam panjang tanpa alas kaki sedang berdiri di depan kasurnya. Ya semua fisik nya sama dengan hobi hanya ada satu yang membedakan jimin dan hobi , hazel mata jimin berwarna biru sedangkan hobi hanya berhazel hitam ke coklatan.

"Kkenapa kau bisa kesini? Apa yyang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mau raga mu kembali? Aak-

"Psssttt diam hyung.. Yonggi bisa mendengar suara mu karna terlalu keras.."

Jimin pun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir hobi ,hobi pun langsung diam dan menatap namja di depannya ini dengan rasa tidak percayanya dan takutnya. Rasa tidak percaya karna jimin kembali ke dunia karna hobi pikir jimin sudah berada di alam baka , Rasa takutnya karna hobi memang penakut dengan hal mistis atau hantu.

"Dengar baik-baik hyung.. Aku ke kembali hanya saja mungkin karena aku ingin permohonanku itu terwujud.."

"Jadi aku meminta pertolongan mu agar permohonan ku itu terwujud..

Lanjutnya lagi

Namja di depan jimin ini sudah paham jadi jimin kembali karna ingin permohonan nya terwujud dan meminta pertolongannya agar bisa terwujud.

"Permohonan? Apa itu?"

Tanya hobi pelan agar suaranya tidak terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Jimin pun memasang pose berpikirnya mencoba mengingat apa permohonannya.

"Itu.. Akhh aku melupakannya ?!"

"Aishhh mana mungkin bisa terwujud kalau permohonan nya saja tidak tau !"

"Sebenarnya, apa, ya hyung?"

Hobi sekarang kesal dengan namja di depannya terlihat dari raut wajah hobi memandang jimin sekarang terlihat kesal, ya hobi kesal dengan jimin karena dia ingin permohonannya terwujud tapi dia melupakan apa permohonannya sendiri.

"Mana kutahu !"

Ucap hobi sedikit keras

"Yang penting, ingat ingatlah dulu permohonanmu itu jimin.."

Lanjutnya lagi..

Brakk'

Namja surai peach red ini membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar membuat hobi terkejut karna kehadiran yonggi secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Ucap yonggi sambil berlari dia langsung mendekati hobi sedang duduk di kasur dan mengelus pipinya pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa^^ hanya mimpi buruk.."

Hobi sengaja berbohong agar yonggi tidak mencurigai nya , Hobi memegang tangan yonggi yang berada di pipinya mencoba menenangkan namja di depannya agar tidak terlalu khawatir dengannya.

"Kau pasti lapar ? Makanlah^^ Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang.."

Ucap yonggi lembut mengelus pucuk surai namja di depannya ini. Dan hobi hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan yonggi sangat lembut dengan nya tiba-tiba namja ini teringat dengan taehyung.

'Taehyung..'

Batin hobi melihat wajah namja di depan nya sedang tersenyum.

Yonggi meninggalkan hobi yang masih duduk di atas kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian. Dia mengambil jaket tebal bape x puma motif tentaranya, yonggi harus bekerja sekarang terlihat dia memakai pakaian rapi yang di tutupi jaket hodie bape x puma motif tentara yang dia pakai.

"Aku akan kembali lebih awal ^^ Annyeong.."

Ucap Namja surai peach red ini dia pun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Karna jimin merasa yonggi sudah meninggalkan rumah ,jimin pun mendekati hobi yang sedang terdiam.

"Dia sangat baik.. Aku iri dengan mu hyung"

"Dia sangat baik dengan mu, bukan dengan ku jimin.."

Hobi pun beranjak dari kasurnya meninggalkan jimin sendirian di kamar. Karna suasana hati namja ini sangat sedih sekarang mengingat Tehyung dan kenyataan nya dia bukan Hobi melainkan dia adalah Park Ji Min yang tidak di kenal Taehyung ini sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal baginya.

"Aku tau ini akan sangat sulit.."

Ucap jimin pelan melihat pintu kamar yang baru saja hobi tutup, jimin pun melihat sekeliling kamar yonggi yang berdominan bercat warna putih.

"Ku kira kau menggantinya warna nya.."

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati meja studio kekasihnya ya Min Yonggi dia menekan tuts piano itu dia sangat merindukan yongginya memainkan alat musik ini.

"Aku merindukan mu.."

Jimin pun beralih melihat foto nya dengan yonggi yang berada di atas meja studio.

* * *

Hobi melangkahkan kakinya pelan namja ini kembali ke lapangan untuk melihat taehyung nya , karna hobi yakin pasti taehyung hari ini ke lapangan karna dia mendengar taehyung berjanji akan kembali ke lapangan hari ini.

"Hyung aku bisa menolong mu.."

"Kau tidak akan bisa jimin"

"Aku bisa hyung"

"Kau tidak akan bisa bahkan kau saja tidak terlihat jimin !"

"Hhyung.."

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti hobi, mendengar perkataan hobi membuat namja ini sangat sedih. hazel mata biru jimin yang sangat indah sekarang berkaca-kaca, pernyataan hobi memang benar dia tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun terkecuali hanya hobi yang bisa melihatnya.

"Hiks kkau beruntung hyung hiks.."

"kau tau aku juga ingin seperti mu hyung.. hiks"

Hobi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan jimin tanpa memalingkan posisi nya melihat jimin yang sedang menangis karena perkataan nya sendiri. Sebenarnya namja ini ingin memalingkan posisi nya dan memeluk jimin agar berhenti menangis karna ini salah dirinya sendiri tapi ego nya lebih mendominasi di hati dan pikiran namja ini dan menepis keinginan nya tadi.

"Bisa Bereinkarnasi hiks.. aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan teman hiks.. keluarga dan seseorang yang aku cintai hiks.."

Hobi terkejut mendengar perkataan jimin, dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih beruntung bisa bereinkarnasi sedangkan jimin tidak bisa. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kesedihan jimin, mendengar kata 'Seseorang yang aku cintai..' benar hobi bahkan ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan taehyung.

''Grepp

"Mian aku membentak mu tadi jiminn.."

Jimin terus menangis di dada bidangnya hobi dan hobi terus mencoba menenangkan jimin dengan memeluknya erat, Akhirnya hobi bisa menepis ego di hati dan pikiran nya. Suasana di lapangan sangat sunyi dan sepi hanya terdengar suara angin musim gugur berhembus membuat pohon pohon bergoyang pelan. Untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di lapangan jadi hobi tidak mungkin di anggap gila karna berbicara sendirian.

"Hiks grim reapper itu tidak memperbolehkan ku bereinkarnasi hiks.."

"Grim reapper ?"

"Hmm hiks"

"Maksud mu seseorang yang berlesung pipit itu ?"

"Nne hyung hiks.."

Hobi ingat dia juga pernah bertemu dengan seseorang berlesung pipit itu. Saat itu di ruangan mayat dan dia lah yang mengabulkan permintaan hobi waktu itu ahh namja ini paham sekarang jadi dia itu grim reapper.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

Jimin pun melepas pelukan nya dengan hobi, namja ini baru menyadari dia sekarang berada di tengah lapangan yang di penuhi rumput liar dan tumbuhan ilalang. Lapangan yang di kelilingi hutan ada pohon gingko, pohon cemara, pohon maple dan lain-lain. Tapi kenapa dia baru mengetahui bahwa di daerah sini ada lapangan padahal dia dulu cukup sering ke rumah yonggi dan sangat hafal daerah dan wilayah di sini.

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang^^"

"Seseorang ? Siapa nama dia hyung?"

Hobi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon yang berada di ujung lapangan dan di iringi jimin di belakang nya, ya dia ingin kesana dan menunggu taehyung di bawah pohon nya.

"Kim Taehyung"

Jimin menganggukkan kepala nya pelan ,Kim Taehyung ? Jimin sama sekali tidak mengenali nama itu bahkan dia baru mendengar nama Kim Taehyung dari hobi namja di depan nya. Pemandangan di hutan sangat indah sekarang kala musim gugur datang, daun-daun pepohonan gingko beralih warna menjadi kuning,coklat dan merah. Saat musim gugur datang daun-daun pohon gingko yang beralih warna akan melepaskan dirinya dari pohon.

"Hobi hyung.."

"Hmm"

"Kapan reinkarnasi mu berakhir hyung?"

"Terakhir hari musim gugur dan saat hari pertama musim semi aku akan pergi ke alam baka.."

"Berarti waktu ku hanya sebentar sama seperti mu hyung"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne hyung grim reapper itu memperbolehkan ku menemani mu sampai kau pergi ke alam baka.."

'Brukk

Jimin tidak sengaja menabrak bahu belakang hobi, jimin mengerutkan dahi nya heran kenapa namja di depan nya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

"Akhh kenapa berhenti hyung?"

"Hyung.."

Hobi menghiraukan pertanyaan jimin , namja ini hanya diam memandang hasil pahatan nya di pohon. Mengingat perkataan taehyung yang terus menunggunya di bawah pohon ini selama 2 tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama tapi taehyung tetap menunggu hobi dengan setia kembali ya kembali di bawah pohon ini.

"Hiks.."

Jimin terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba dia mendengar isakan menangis namja di depan nya.

"Hyungg.."

"Aku takut hiks dia tidak mengenalku jiminn hiks"

Hobi pun terduduk kakinya terasa sangat lemas untuk berdiri bulir mata itu terus keluar dan di iringi suara isakan tangisnya , dia merasa sangat bersalah meninggalkan taehyung sendirian. Tentu saja hobi takut dia ingin sekali menghabiskan sisa waktunya reinkarnasi bersama taehyung sebelum musim gugur berakhir. tapi dia takut taehyung tidak akan percaya dengan nya bahwa dirinya adalah Jung Hoseok as Hobi bukan seorang Park Jimin as Jimin.

"Uljima hyung kim taehyung pasti mengenal mu hyungg.."

Jimin langsung mendekati hobi dan menggenggam tangan hobi erat.

"Hiks bbenarkah"

"Ne Aku tau ini pasti sangat sulit.. tapi dia pasti sangat mengenalmu hyung"

"Hmm hiks.."

Hobi terus menangis air matanya tidak bisa di bendung lagi ,jimin mengelus surai rambut hobi pelan entahlah namja ini merasakan bahwa hobi membutuhkan pertolongan nya.

'Meski pun aku tidak terlihat.. aku akan menolong mu hyung.. aku berjanji'

Batin jimin

Jimin pun memeluk hobi dan mengelus surai rambut namja yang dia peluk.

* * *

"Kenapa kita ke hutan hyung.."

Yap ,mereka sekarang berada di dalam hutan mereka berdua hanya jalan-jalan karena taehyung orang yang hobi tunggu tidak menampakkan dirinya sama sekali. Dan mungkin ini terlalu pagi karna sekarang jam 08:56 KST jadi hobi pikir taehyung mungkin masih tidur, Hobi pun mengajak jimin ke hutan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan nya karena menunggu taehyung terlalu lama di bawah pohon.

Jimin terus mengikuti langkah hobi di depan nya, jalan yang mereka lewati sekarang hanya jalan setapak yang di penuhi daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon gingko dan maple.

"Hyung bagaimana jika kita tersesat melewati hutan ini.. Aniyoo aku tidak mau tersesat hyung"

"Kita tidak akan tersesat jimin.. percayalah.."

"Hmm ne baiklah aku percaya.."

Hazel biru jimin terus melihat sekeliling nya hanya pohon pohon yang dia lihat ya pohon-pohon tapi pemandangan di hutan sangat indah sekarang pohon-pohon gingko dan maple menjatuhkan daunnya saat musim gugur tiba daun-daun itu berserakan di mana-mana membuat pemandangat terlihat indah seperti lukisan Pantulan cahaya sinar matahari mengenai daun-daun pohon seperti membuat sorotan cahaya yang indah.

"Wahh ini sangat keren hyung.."

"Tentu saja , aku yang menemukan nya"

"Kau terlalu sombong hyung.."

"Kkk~"

Jimin mendengus kesal ya dia kesal dengan hobi namja di depan nya ini terlalu sombong menurut nya hanya menemukan hutan, jimin juga bisa menemukan hutan LOL jimin. Hobi hanya tertawa melihat jimin terlihat sedang kesal dengan nya tapi hobi heran kenapa hantu seperti jimin terlihat imut mungkin menurut hobi jimin itu imut.

"Kau imut jiminn.. kkk~"

"Aku tidak imut hyung.."

Hobi mencoba menggoda jimin tapi apa yang dia dapat hanya tatapan dead glare dari jimin seperti mengatakan sesuatu 'Kau ingin aku bunuh !?' ya seperti kata itu yang bisa hobi artikan dari tatapan dead glare jimin. Tapi hobi tidak menanggap serius tatapan jimin malah namja ini tertawa puas melihat ekspresi jimin.

Jimin melihat cahaya yang begitu terang di ujung jalan setapak yang dia lewati sekarang seperti jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Karna cahaya jalan keluar begitu terang jimin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dia memegang jaket hoodie hitam hobi di belakang dan menutup matanya. Hobi tidak sadar jimin menggenggam jaketnya di belakang dia hanya fokus berjalan ke depan dan di iringi jimin di belakang nya.

* * *

Wusshhhhh

Angin laut dan musim gugur menjadi satu menghembus mengenai kedua namja ini, mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari hutan.

'Eh?'

Hobi terkejut melihat jimin sedang memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam jaket nya di belakang. Hobi hanya tersenyum dia pun melepas genggaman tangan jimin dari jaketnya dengan pelan.

"Jiminn buka lah mata mu.. lihat ! Indah bukan kkk~"

Jimin pun membuka matanya secara perlahan karena teman nya meminta membuka matanya. Hazel biru itu terus memandangi setiap pemandangan nya yang sekarang dia lihat , dia berada di lapangan hijau yang cukup luas di kelilingi pohon cemara di sekitar nya ada bebatuan besar di seberang lapangan bebatuan itu berada dekat laut.

"Wahhh ini kerenn hyung.."

"Ne benar , aku sudah lama tidak ke sini.."

Hobi hanya tersenyum melihat tempat ini ya tempat ini tetap sama, sama seperti terakhir kalinya dia ke sini bersama taehyungnya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Jimin merebahkan badan nya pelan di hamparan rumput hijau, angin terus menghembus pelan membuat surai rambut jimin bergerak pelan dan hobi hanya duduk di samping jimin, mereka berdua memandang langit biru yang sangat cerah sekarang yang di hiasi awan putih sedang lewat di langit.

"Ini sangat kerenn.. aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini hyung"

"Benarkah.. tentu saja karna aku yang menemukan nya kkk~"

"Kau sombong lagi hyung hmm.."

"Kkk~"

Hobi hanya tertawa biasa sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan taehyung bersama nya dulu di sini berjalan menuju batu karang , kejar-kejaran di lapangan , dan membuatkan taehyung mahkota dari ranting. Berada di tempat ini seperti memutar memori hobi bersama taehyung dulu di sini 2 tahun yang lalu.

Hobi pun memejamkan matanya membiarkan memori itu kembali berputar..

* * *

 **Flashback On**

'Musim panas berlibur dengan nya sangat menyenangkan'

Musim panas adalah dimana terik matahari lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

Taehyung dan hobi sudah berada di lapangan

"Hyung apa kau tidak liburan ? Ini musim panas"

Tanya taehyung duduk di samping hobi sambil mengayunkan kakinya

"Ya sekarang aku sedang liburan.. liburan di sini aku sudah cukup senang ^^"

Ucap hobi sambil tersenyum menatap lurus ke depan

"Aaa baiklah baiklah"

Taehyung pun baangun dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan menuju pohon tempat kesukaan nya sekarang

Taehyung mengeluarkan pisau kecil di saku nya yang dia bawa dari rumah dan hobi hany memandang taehyung heran dari kejauhan

'Apa yang dia lakukan..' batin hobi heran

Karna kegiatan nya sudah selesai taehyung memanggil hobi dari kejauhan

"Hyungggg..."

Teriak taehyung memanggil hobi

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah hyung.."

"Aishhh anak itu"

Ucap hobi kesal karna taehyung menggangu kegiatan main game piano tiles di handphone nya , hobi pun bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menyusul taehyung

"Lihat ^^"

Taehyung menunjuk hasil pahatan nya dengan hobi , ya pahatan "Hobi & Taehyung" itu hanya nama mereka

"Bagus tae^^"

"Tentu saja itu buatan ku.."

"Tapi kau sudah menyakiti pohon nya dan terima lah akibat nya ini rasakan !"

Pletakk''

Hobi memukul memukul kepala taehyung dengan ranting pohon

"Akhh hyung itu sakit"

"Kkkk Rasakan itu"

Ucap hobi meledek taehyung dan lari menuju hutan meninggalkan taehyung sendirian

"Ya ! Hyungg kemari kau"

Ucap taehyung teriak memanggil hobi dan menyusul hobi ke hutan

Hobi terus belari ternyata taehyung mengikuti nya di belakang

"Hyungg kemari kau hahh !"

Ucap taehyung terengah-engah akibat kegiatan mengerjar hobinya

Hobi terus berlari meninggalkan taehyung lebih jauh dan taehyung memperlambat larinya dia kelelahan

"Hhyungg tunggu hahh hah"

Ucap taehyung terengah-engah dan menatap hobi dari jauh

Taehyung hanya berjalan santai dan mengatur nafas nya sesampainya di lapangan dekat bebatuan tapi dia tidak menemukan hobi di sana

"Hobi hyunggg..."

Teriak taehyung tapi tidak ada jawaban hanya bunyi burung dan ombak laut

"Kau mencari ku ?"

Ucap hobi ada di belakang taehyung , dan taehyung terkejut

"Ya ! HYUNGG.."

Taehyung mencekik leher hobi ,dan hobi hanya tertawa

"Tae diam.."

Taehyung pun langsung diam tapi tangan nya masih mencekik leher hobi , dan hobi menaruh seperti mahkota tapi dari ranting daun

"Nah ^^"

Taehyung memandang mahkota di atas kepala nya dia sekarang gugup dan heran kenapa hobi menaruh mahkota daun di kepala nya

"Kau menyukainya tae^^"

"Terima kasih hyungg aku sangat menyukainya^^"

Ucap taehyung gembira sambil memeluk erat hobi , dan namja yang di peluknya pun membalas pelukan taehyung

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

'Sama-sama taehyung' batin hobi

Namja ini tersenyum mengingat memori nya dulu bersama taehyung.

* * *

"Aishh eomma selalu saja memarahi ku jika aku terlalu lambat bangun pagi.."

Namja surai coklat ini memakai jaket hitam puma nya sambil berjalan di atas trotoar. Mood taehyung sangat hancur sekarang karena eomma nya tadi memarahi nya karena taehyung terlalu lambat bangun dan sekarang sudah jam 10:34 KST pagi. Tentu saja eomma mu marah tae

Srettt

Restliting jaket hodie nya dia naikan hingga jaket menutupinya setengah dan memakai hodie jaketnya. Udara musim gugur memang sangat dingin bukan kah harus kita memakai jaket tebal jika musim gugur datang agar tidak kedinginan tapi taehyung hanya memakai jaket hodie puma hitam nya dia sama sekali tidak kedinginan.

Taehyung berlari cepat di atas trotoar dia harus ke lapangan dia ingin melampiaskan emosi nya yang membuat mood namja ini hancur.

Setiba nya di lapangan..

"Aaarrgghhh.."

Ucap taehyung berteriak dan menendang rumput liar yang tidak bersalah /?

Karena dia merasa sudah mengeluarkan semua emosi nya, taehyung pun duduk di tengah lapangan namja surai coklat ini pun memeluk lutut nya dan memandang rumput yang dia sakiti tadi.

"Mianhae aku menyakiti kalian.."

Ucap taehyung pelan dia merasa sangat bersalah menyakiti rumput yang baru saja dia tendang beberapa menit lalu.

"Hyungg.."

"Cepatlah kembali.."

Taehyung pun menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan melihat pohon nya yang berada di ujung lapangan. Namja ini pun merebahkan badannya dan menutup matanya di tengah lapangan dia sengaja melakukan ini dia hanya berharap dalam hatinya saat dia membuka matanya hobi sudah membungkuk dan menyapa nya.

"Hai^^ apa yang kau lakukan di sini.."

Taehyung sebenarnya sangat senang dalam hatinya bahwa Tuhan mengabulkan harapan hatinya tadi , namja surai coklat ini pun membuka matanya perlahan tapi sekarang dia kecewa sangat kecewa orang yang menyapa nya tadi bukan hobinya.

"Ahh ternyata kau.."

Sebenarnya harapan taehyung terkabulkan hobi menyapanya tadi tapi dia sedang berada di raga jimin.

"Hehe apakah aku mengganggu mu.."

"Ani kau tidak mengganggu ku"

"Nama ku Jimin semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik^^"

"Jadi nama mu Jimin?"

* * *

 **TBC ?**

Haii HobiHope14 kembali ^^

Maaf terlalu lama up :' karena berkas ff ku kehapus semua :'" *Curhat

Aku sudah membaca review kalian ^^ Gomawo

Ahh ne Selamat Hari Raya ^^ Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin^^

Author hanya minta Review, Favorit , dan Follow dari kalian tidak lebih ^^

Sampai jumpa ^^ lagi..


	3. Chapter 3 FLASBACK

**SQUEL : Meet Last Under The Tree**

'Hobi dan Taehyung mereka mempunyai sebuah kenangan di bawah pohon yang sangat manis dan romantis sehingga mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama sama mencintai. Hobi meninggalkan taehyung saat musim gugur pada tahun 2014 yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu dan pada 2016 hobi kembali ke Seoul Korea Selatan untuk kembali menemui taehyung tapi hobi mengalami kecelakaan saat dia mau menuju tempat lapangan rahasia nya . Dia di nyatakan meninggal seorang grim reaper bertemu dengan hobi dan mengabulkan permintaan hobi yaitu bereinkarnasi menjadi jimin agar dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan taehyung sebelum musim gugur berakhir..'

'Apakah hobi bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan taehyung karna dia seorang jimin ? Apakah hobi bisa menyakinkan taehyung bahwa dia adalah hobinya bukan seseorang yang tidak di kenal taehyung yaitu jimin?'

 **-HobiHope14- -JungRin-**

 **Cast**

Jung Hoseok/Hobi as Jimin

Kim Taehyung as Taehyung

Park Jimin as Jimin

Min Yonggi as Yonggi

Selamat membaca \^0^/

* * *

 **SQUEL : Meet Last Under The Tree**

"Ne , nama ku jimin^^"

'Jadi dia adalah Kim Taehyung yang hobi hyung maksud..' batin jimin memerhatikan taehyung

Taehyung pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya

"Sepertinya aku mengenal mu hmm.."

Hazel coklat taehyung terus memerhatikan namja di depan nya ya jimin as hobi sepertinya namja ini pernah melihat orang ini sebelum nya.

"Bbe..benarkah.."

Sebenarnya hobi sangat gugup sekarang entahlah dia takut taehyung pernah berteman dengan jimin. Karna jika taehyung benar berteman dengan jimin, ini akan mempersulit untuk mengaku bahwa dia adalah hobinya dulu.

"Ahh aku ingat , Aku pernah melihat mu kau memasuki rumah manusia es itu"

'Manusia es ?' batin hobi heran

Karna jimin dari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan hobi dan taehyung dia sadar hobi hyung nya kebingungan menjawab pembicaraan taehyung tentang manusia es , jimin baru menyadari bahwa manusia es itu yang taehyung maksud adalah yonggi kekasihnya. Kenapa yonggi di namakan manusia es ? Hanya jimin yang tau maksud taehyung.

"Hyung.. maksud nya manusia es itu adalah yonggi"Ucap jimin berbisik di telinga hobi

Hobi pun menganggukkan kepala nya

"Ne benar aku sering kesana tae^^"

Ucap hobi sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya tidak gatal

"Tae?"

'Dari mana dia tau sebutan nama ku.. itu hanya hobi hyung yang tau' batin taehyung menatap namja di depan nya heran

Karna hobi sadar bahwa ekspresi namja didepan nya ini berubah karena dia menyebutkan nama kecil Taehyung yang sering dia ucapkan dulu, namja ini pun langsung meminta maaf dengan taehyung.

"Maksudku taehyung^^ mianhae"

"Hmm.."

Taehyung pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pohon kesayangan nya yang berada di ujung lapangan.

"Jadi kau sering kesini ?" tanya taehyung dingin

"Ne tent- ahh maksud ku ini kedua kalinya aku ke sini"

Hobi tersenyum puas menjawab pertanyaan taehyung, kenapa hobi tersenyum? Namja surai hitam ini dia hanya tidak menyangka bisa dekat lagi dengan taehyung namja yang sangat hobi cintai.

"Kau mau ikut ?"

Ucap taehyung santai menatap hobi lekat

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah aku ingin jalan jalan sekarang.."

Taehyung pun menatap ke atas ya dia menatap langit

Hobi tau kenapa taehyung mengajak nya jalan jalan karena taehyung selalu mengajak hobi jalan jalan jika dia terlalu bosan berada di lapangan hutan ini.

"Baiklah aku ikut^^"

Jimin terkejut karena hobi mengiyakan ajakan taehyung

"Aku boleh ikut^^"

"Ani"

"Wae?"

"Ini hanya aku dan taehyung"

"Hmmm ne baiklah ,Hyung jangan terlalu lama"

"Ne ne aku hanya sebentar"

Taehyung hanya menatap heran dengan namja di depannya

'Kenapa dia ? Berbicara sendirian ? Apa dia gila ?' batin taehyung

Karena hobi sudah selesai dengan dialog dengan jimin tentang taehyung mengajaknya pergi , hobi menyadari taehyung menatap nya lekat.

"Hehehe^^ mianhae"

Ucap hobi tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal

"Hm tidak apa-apa"

Namja surai coklat ini pun memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku jaket hoodie nya dan melangkahkan kaki berjalan santai.

'Anak ini sangat berbeda..'

'2 tahun yang lalu kau sangat cerewet'

'Dan sekarang kau sangat pendiam tae'

'Apa ini akibat aku meninggalkan mu selama 2 tahun?'

batin hobi menatap taehyung dari kejauhan

"Jimin-ah kau mau ku tinggal?"

Hobi tersadar dari lamunannya karena taehyung namja surai coklat itu memanggilnya.

"Ahh tunggu aku !?"

Taehyung hanya berjalan santai meninggalkan lapangan sedangkan hobi dia terus memanggil taehyung seraya melambaikan tangan nya jangan lupa dia juga berlari.

"Aku tetap mengikuti mu hyung"

Jimin tetap bersikeras mengikuti hobi meskipun hobi melarang nya untuk mengikuti nya. Namja surai hitam ini terus berlari meninggalkan lapangan tapi apa dia melihat hobi dan taehyung sedang menaiki bus. Yap dia ketinggalan bus Hey tidak salahkan jika hantu ingin menaiki bus ?.

"Ya ! Hyunggg tunggu akuu"

"Aishh percuma aku berteriak bahkan dia tidak mendengar suara ku"

Ucap Jimin sedikit marah hanya menatap bus yang berisi hobi dan taehyung.

Jimin pun memutuskan untuk jalan kaki meskipun dia tidak tau hobi dan taehyung sekarang dimana.

* * *

Namja surai coklat ini hanya diam dan melihat di sekeliling nya. Jika dia menoleh ke kanan yang dia lihat adalah perumahan jika dia melihat ke kiri maka yang dia lihat adalah pagar papan tinggi pembatas hutan.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini ?"

Taehyung pun tersentak dari lamunan nya menatap jendela bus karena hobi bertanya dengan nya.

"Hah? Ah ne duduklah"

"Gomawo"

"Hmm ne jimin-ah"

Hobi sangat merindukan moment duduk di sebelah taehyung karena jika mereka dulu 1 bus duduk bersampingan maka yang terdengar hanya canda tawa mereka berdua tapi sekarang taehyung cenderung diam dan lebih suka menatap langit di luar bus tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

'Kau merindukan ku tae? Menatap langit di luar jendela kau seperti sedang melamunkan ku kkk' batin hobi menatap taehyung di samping nya.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku?"

"Ani aku menatap langit di luar jendela"

"Tapi sepertinya kau menatap ku?"

"Mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja taehyung.."

"Yeahh mungkin"

"Kkk"

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas sebenarnya dia tau namja di sampingnya ini sedang menatapnya tadi tapi apa? , dia tidak mengaku perbuatan nya sendiri.

'Kkk kau bahkan mudah di bohongi seperti dulu' batin hobi gembira dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

* * *

Jimin terus melangkahkan kakinya meskipun dia tidak tau berada di mana sekarang. Banyak mobil melintas di jalan raya ,banyak orang lalulalang di depan nya, banyak toko,rumah makan,mall,dll.

Saat dia melewati rumah makan siap saji , Jimin terdiam di depan rumah makan siap saji itu yap MC Donald.

Dia seperti mengenali seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa makanan ke meja pelanggan.

Kulit putih pucatnya..

Surai peach red itu..

Ya jimin seperti mengenalnya

'Yonggi?' batin jimin

Jadi sekarang dia bekerja di rumah makan siap saji? Bukan kah dia bekerja di kantor? Pertanyaan itu menghantui kepala jimin.

Dengan cekatan yonggi namja berkulit pucat itu melayani pelanggan begitu banyak ,membawa makanan dan minuman ke meja pelanggan, mencatat menu bahkan dia terus tersenyum.

Tangan jimin pun membuka pintu kaca rumah makan siap saji itu dengan mendorongnya perlahan. Mungkin pelanggan tidak ada yang tau klo pintu itu terbuka sendirinya karena jimin suasana di rumah makan itu cukup ramai.

"Kau terlihat sangat handsome jika tersenyum Min Yonggi.."

Ucap jimin sambil tersenyum memandang yonggi sedang melayani pelanggan

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja lebih tinggi dari yonggi datang mendekati kekasihnya.

"Kau istirahatlah Yonggi aku akan menggantikan mu"

Ucap jin seraya menepuk bahu yonggi pelan

"Hm ne baiklah Jin hyung, Gomawo hyung"

"Ya ya sana cepatlah istirahat kkk"

Yonggi namja surai peach red ini pun meninggalkan meja pelanggan dan berjalan menuju dapur tentunya jimin mengikuti yonggi dari belakang.

Yonggi tidak menuju ke dapur melainkan menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa kau sudah pulang?"

Jimin menatap kekasihnya heran saat yonggi membuka pintu keluar bukan kah dia istirahat kenapa dia malah keluar lewat pintu belakang? ,jimin hanya takut yonggi akan di marahi jika pulang lebih awal.

Tidak jiminie

Yonggi hanya bersandar di tembok belakang MC Donald tempat kerja nya. Yonggi mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari saku celana kerja nya.

Dia mainkan dengan handal pemantik itu , menghidupkannya dan menutup pemantik dia terus melakukan kegiatan itu. Tapi setelah dia puas dengan permainan nya yonggi hanya menatap api pemantik yang dia hidupkan.

Menatap lekat api pemantik itu

Jimin hanya diam dan memerhatikan kekasihnya sedang menatap api pemantiknya.

"Sedang apa kau di sana jimin?"

Jimin tetap diam menundukkan kepalanya membiar kan namja surai peach itu berbicara

"Kau menunggu ku kan?"

Yonggi tersenyum memandang api pemantik nya

"Aku merindukan mu"

Jimin tersentak mendengar perkataan yongginya 'merindukan nya'

Manik hazel hitam jimin berkaca-kaca

"Aku sangat merindukan mu hiks.."

Ucap jimin dengan suara bergetarnya, mengigit bibir tebal bawah nya menahan isakan tangisnya, dan memejamkan matanya membiarkan air matanya terus keluar mengalir menuruni lekuk wajah nya.

* * *

"Kau menyukai Coklat snickers?"

Taehyung menatap namja yang duduk di samping nya

Hobi pun menganggukkan kepala nya seiring tersenyum membuat matanya seperti eye smile

"Ne aku sangat menyukai nya"

"Ahh ne ne"

Hobi memakan kembali snickers nya dengan senang karena Taehyung membelikan nya tentu saja Hobi sangat senang

Karena selesai dengan kegiatan memakan coklat snickers nya hobi menatap kedepan

Ya dia melihat bunga bunga bermekaran di seberang nya ya mereka berdua seķarang ada di taman.

"Kau menyukai bunga?"

Tanya Taehyung antusias

Hobi pun mengerjapkan matanya karena tersentak taehyung bertanya dengannya

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai bunga bahkan aku juga menyukai musim semi"

Hobi tersenyum menatap bunga di seberang nya

'Deghh

'Aku tidak tau , kenapa dia menyukai snickers? Hobi hyung dulu sangat menyukai snickers . Sekarang dia menyukai bunga dan musim semi? Aku sangat tau hobi hyung menyukai Coklat, Bunga, Musim semi dan Aku'

Batin taehyung

"Taehyung?"

"Hello?! "

Hobi terus memanggil namja di sampingnya sembari melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah taehyung

* * *

TBC ?

Hai haii ^^/

Aku comback '-'

Adakah yang kangen dengan ff ini? *krik krik

Kyanya nggak ada :'

Maaf kan HobiHope14 hiatus nya lamaa~

Mianhae reader-nim :'

Review kalian sangat di butuhkan ^^/

Jangan lupa follow dan favorit ^^

Sampai jumpa 👋pai ppai


	4. Chapter 4 I KNOW !

**SQUEL : Meet Last Under The Tree**

'Hobi dan Taehyung mereka mempunyai sebuah kenangan di bawah pohon yang sangat manis dan romantis sehingga mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama sama mencintai. Hobi meninggalkan taehyung saat musim gugur pada tahun 2014 yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu dan pada 2016 hobi kembali ke Seoul Korea Selatan untuk kembali menemui taehyung tapi hobi mengalami kecelakaan saat dia mau menuju tempat lapangan rahasia nya . Dia di nyatakan meninggal seorang grim reaper bertemu dengan hobi dan mengabulkan permintaan hobi yaitu bereinkarnasi menjadi jimin agar dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan taehyung sebelum musim gugur berakhir..'

'Apakah hobi bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan taehyung karna dia seorang jimin ? Apakah hobi bisa menyakinkan taehyung bahwa dia adalah hobinya bukan seseorang yang tidak di kenal taehyung yaitu jimin?'

 **-HobiHope14- -JungRin-**

 **Cast**

Jung Hoseok/Hobi as Jimin

Kim Taehyung as Taehyung

Park Jimin as Jimin

Min Yonggi as Yonggi

Selamat membaca \^0^/

* * *

 **SQUEL : Meet Last Under The Tree**

Hobi terus memanggil namja surai coklat di sampingnya yang sedang melamun

"Taehyungg.."

"Hey ! Taehyungg!"

"KIM TAEHYUNG !"

Ucap hobi mengeraskan suaranya

"Ah.. ne?"

Taehyung tersentak dan sadar dari lamunan nya , dan menatap namja di sampingnya

"Hey ini sudah sore lebih baik kita harus pulang , aku benci udara dingin malam hari"

'Hobi benci udara dingin, Tidak tae mungkin ini hanya kebetulan..' batin Taehyung berkecamuk

Namja surai coklat ini pun bangkit dari kursi taman yang dia duduk, memakai hoodie jaketnya ke kepala sambil berjalan.

"Ne baiklah kita pulang" ucap taehyung datar

Hobi bangkit dari posisi duduk nya dan menyusul taehyung dia hanya mengiringi taehyung di belakang.

'Kau merindukan ku? Aku juga sangat merindukan mu tae' batin hobi menatap sendu bahu taehyung dari belakang

Di taman sangat sepi sekarang hanya beberapa orang yang hanya lewat , Daun daun pohon maple yang berwarna merah,oranye,dan kuning berjatuhan meninggalkan pohon nya. Jika musim gugur tiba maka ini yang akan terjadi udara dingin, daun daun gingko dan maple berjatuhan, waktu siang hari akan terasa singkat, orang-orang memakai jaket tebal.

'Taehyungg.. ini Aku hobi, kau terlihat sedih maafkan aku sudah meninggalkan mu'

'Saranghae kim taehyung' batin hobi

Namja surai hitam ini pun menatap langkah kaki taehyung

Brukk''

"Akhh.."

Ringis taehyung akibat hobi menabrak nya dari belakang

Hobi pun mengelus kepala nya yang sakit karena telah menabrak bahu taehyung dari belakang ini akibat namja surai coklat di depan nya menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jimin ! Kau tid-

"Kau menangis?"

Hobi terkejut karena taehyung namja surai coklat di depan nya tau bahwa dia tadi sedang menangis

"Ah- Ani tidak"

Ucap hobi gugup dan memalingkan wajah nya ke menatap jalan raya seraya menghapus air matanya yang keluar dengan lengan bajunya.

"Kau mena-"

"Lihat ! Busnya sudah datang"

Pekik hobi memotong pembicaraan taehyung menunjuk bus yang mereka tunggu datang

"Hey hey ini tidak biasa.. apa aku sedang bermimpi eohh kkk"

Ucap jin sambil tertawa menatap yonggi yang baru saja keluar dari dapur

"Min Yonggi saat ini tersenyum kkk Sepertinya kau sangat suka tersenyum sekarang kkk"

"Ahh hehe ne tentu saja hyung aku sangat suka tersenyum sekarang"

Jin namja bertubuh lebih tinggi di bandingkan yonggi pun menepuk bahu namja surai peach di sampingnya

"Pertahankan senyuman mu ^^ Fighting!"

"Hmm ne hyung gomawo"

Ucap yonggi sambil tersenyum

"Ahh ne kau hanya tinggal mengepel lantai saja kau bisa pulang lebih awal"

"Ne baiklah"

Yonggi pun mengambil pel di ruang alat kebersihan

Jimin?

Dia sedang menulis di kertas putih

To My Kumamon

Ini aku jimin ^^ tulis lah sekarang balasan mu -Jiminie minie

Jimin tersenyum puas karena selesai menulis di kertas kecilnya yang dia ambil di meja kasir

Namja surai hitam ini pun meletakkan kertas nya di meja no.4

Dan duduk di bangku meja no.4

"Semoga kau membacanya kumamon^^"

Ucap jimin terus tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur

Langit mulai gelap lampu lampu di pinggir jalan mulai menyala udara dingin sangat terasa sekarang yang bisa saja membuat seseorang kedinginan tapi tidak dengan hobi

Mereka berdua baru saja turun dari bus

Berjalan bersama di atas trotoar

"Kau kenapa menangis jimin?"

Yap taehyung bertanya dengan antusias dan menatap namja di sampingnya Hobi as Jimin. Sepertinya namja surai coklat ini sangat penasaran kenapa hobi menangis tadi.

Hobi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan taehyung. Kenapa namja surai hitam ini terdiam? Dia hanya bingung harus menjawab apa

"Aku merindukan seseorang.."

Kata kata yang hobi simpan di hatinya pun dia ucapkan

'Aku merindukan mu tae' batin hobi

Hobi menundukan kepalanya

"Ahh ne ne aku juga merindukan seseorang.. mm ya Hobi hyung nama lengkapnya Jung Hoseok"

Deghh'

Hobi mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan mendengar perkataan taehyung , taehyung merindukannya Jung Hoseok as Hobi itu adalah namanya. Taehyung merindukannya, entahlah namja ini sangat senang mendengar taehyung merindukan nya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti kembali kesini.. aku tidak tau kapan dia kembali tapi aku mencintainya dan merindukannya"

'Tae ini aku hobi hyung..' batin hobi

Hobi pun menatap namja di sampingnya

"Benarkah.. jika dia ada di samping mu apa kau sangat bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia^^"

Ucap taehyung tersenyum

'Aku merindukan senyuman itu tae..' batin hobi

Hobi pun ikut tersenyum

"Ahh ne ne^^"

'Aku mencintai mu..' batin hobi

"Hahhh akhirnya selesai"

Ucap yonggi menatap lantai yang baru saja dia pel

Mengelap keringat yang keluar dari bawah poninya dengan sapu tangan yang dia ambil di saku celana kerjanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Melangkahkan kakinya gontai namja surai peach ini ingin istirahat sekarang, dia sangat lelah

"Aku ingin duduk"

Yonggi pun duduk di kursi meja no.4 tepatnya jimin ada di depan nya

"Bacalah hyung^^"

Namja surai peach ini pun mengerutkan dahinya karena membaca surat ahh tidak ini seperti catatan kecil.

'To My Kumamon

Ini aku jimin ^^ tulis lah sekarang balasan mu -Jiminie minie'

'Jimin? Bukan kah dia dirumah?' batin yonggi

Sebuah pulpen menggelinding di atas meja mendekati lengan yonggi

"Menakutkan.. tapi di sini tidak ada angin"

Ucap yonggi sedikit heran karena pulpen itu bergelinding dengan sendirinya.

Namja surai ini pun hanya diam

Dia memutuskan membalas catatan kecil di depan nya

Jimin? -Kumamon

"Ahh kau membalas nya^^"

Sebuah pulpen bergerak seperti menulis balasan di atas kertas itu tanpa di gerakkan seseorang tentu saja yonggi terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

Ne yonggi^^ -Jiminie minie

Jadi ini kau? Ini benar-benar kau? -Kumamon

Keringat dingin terus keluar, namja ini takut sangat takut bukan kah jimin ada di rumah? Jika ini benar-benar jimin lalu siapa yang berada di rumahnya? Pertanyaan itu terus mengelilingi otak namja kulit putih pucat ini.

Tentu ini tulisan ku bukan?^^ -Jiminie

Aku mungkin membuat mu takut sekarang tapi ini benar-benar aku.. aku tidak terlihat bukan? Karena aku hanya arwah^^ -Jiminie minie

Yonggi terkejut membaca balasan dari jimin

Jika kau benar-benar jimin.. lalu siapa yang berada di rumah ku? -Kumamon

Ah itu dia hobi hyung.. dia hanya meminjam raga ku dia ingin bertemu dengan taehyung ya Kim Taehyung -Jiminie minie

'ah anak aneh itu.. no.20' batin yonggi

Yonggi kenal dengan taehyung karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Rumah taehyung no.20 sedangkan rumah yonggi no.27 , yonggi memberi julukan dengan taehyung 'anak aneh' karena sikapnya yang tertutup cenderung sendirian ya seperti anti sosial.

Aku paham sekarang -Kumamon

Aku merindukan mu jimin.. -Kumamon

Aku mencintaimu yonggie^^ saranghae~ -Jiminie minie

Aku selalu ada di dekat mu^^ jadi aku bisa membalas catatan mu kapan saja^^ -Jiminie minie

Hazel hitam namja surai peach ini berair dia ingin sekali menangis sekarang

Kau menangis? Aniya jangan menangis^^ aku ada di sini^^ -Jiminie

Tess

Terlambat jimin bulir air mata itu tetap keluar, namja surai peach ini tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

Jangan menangis.. ahh lihat senyuman mu hilang maafkan aku -Jiminie minie

"Ak..ku ingin jimin.. hiks"

Ucap yonggi bergetar terisak menangis

Jimin menulis dengan cepat dan menahan tangisan nya. Mendengar kekasihnya ingin memeluknya entahlah hati jimin sangat sesak dan sakit mendengar perkataan yang yonggi ucapkkan.

Ttidak biarkan aku yang memeluk mu , tutuplah mata mu bayangkan aku sedang memeluk mu^^ -Jiminie

Namja surai peach ini pun menuruti perintah jimin , dia sangat ingin memeluk seseorang sekarang ya seorang Jimin as Park Jimin kekasihnya.

Jimin namja surai hitam ini bangkit dari bangku yang dia duduki tadi , melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yang duduk di depan nya ya kekasihnya Min Yonggi.

"Hiks kkau sangat lemah sekarangg hiks bisa mmerasakan nya hiks.."

Jimin memeluk yonggi erat meskipun dia tau yang dia lakukan sia-sia karena yonggi tidak bisa merasakan pelukan nya.

"Saranghae Park Jimin.."

Jimin terkejut mendengar Yonggi mengatakkan kata cinta dengan nya tentu saja tangisan jimin semakin pecah.

"Hiks.. Nado"

"Ahh rumah mu di sini?"

"Ne ini rumah ku.."

Taehyung pun membuka pagar rumahnya

Hobi melihat denggab seksama rumah taehyung, dia baru tau taehyung tinggal di dekat rumah yonggi.

'Ahh jadi ini rumah mu..' batin hobi

"Sampai jumpa.. Annyeong"

Ucap taehyung seraya melambaikan tangan nya dengan hobi

Tentu saja di balas hobi dengan senang hati

"Annyeong~"

Ucap hobi sedikit berteriak

Dan namja ini pun melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan rumah taehyung.

'No.20' batin hobi

Dia mencoba mengingat nomor rumah taehyung.

Wuussshhhhhh

Angin bertiup kencang suasana di jalan sangat sunyi hanya terdengar bunyi dernyitan pohon.

Tangan namja ini menjadi sangat dingin

'Mungkin tangan ku kedinginan..'

Batin hobi menatap tangan nya yang menjadi sedikit merah

Hobi pun mendongkak kan kepalanya menatap kedepan ,Seseorang sedang berdiri di depan nya. Bukan hantu hobi mengenal seseorang itu

Namja surai hitam ini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja itu

Ya hobi kenal

Dia pernah bertemu dengan namja ini sebelum nya..

"Kau?"

"Ya , ini aku"

Seseorang Grim reaper yang pernah hobi temui di ruang mayat

"Kau bisa ke sini?" Tanya hobi heran

"Hey aku bisa kemana saja"

"Ne baiklah"

"Lihat lah lengan mu"

Hobi namja surai hitam ini pun menuruti perintah namja lesung pipi itu.

Yap di lengan hobi terlihat jelas seperti tulisan angka hangul (tulisan korea)

"Apa ini?"

Tanya hobi heran dia bingung kenapa tangan nya ada tulisan angka

"67 hari kau sudah menjalaninya 3 hari"

"Aku belum mengerti.."

"Waktu mu sisa 67 hari , jika kau melewati 1 hari maka angka itu akan berubah"

Ucap namja lesung pipi itu menjelaskan tanda tulisan di lengan hobi.

"Aku mengerti sekarang"

Hobi pun menganggukan kepalanya

Namja lesung pipi ini melihat di sekelilingnya ya dia seperti menerawang.

Hobi hanya diam menatap Grim reaper di depan nya

"Cepatlah pulang, yonggi akan akan kembali"

"Hmm ne baiklah.. Annyeong"

Hobi pun berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan namja lesung pipi itu sendirian.

"Yonggi sekarang tau kau bukan jimin asli"

Grim reaper ini pun menatap hobi dari kejauhan

"Apa boleh buat"

Ucap namja ini sambil menggidikkan bahunya

* * *

Yonggi pun membuka pintu rumahnya

Yap namja surai peach ini sudah sampai di rumahnya

"Kau sudah masuk kan jimin?" Tanya yonggi

Senyuman itu terus terukir, dia sangat senang karena jimin bersamanya

Ne aku sudah masuk^^ -Jiminie minie

Terlihat jimin membalas pertanyaan yonggi dengan menulis di buku tulis yang yonggi beli tadi di toko buku saat dia pulang

Hobi terkejut Jimin ada di samping yonggi

'Jimin?' Batin hobi

Saat hazel hitam itu melihat hobi sedang berdiri di depan nya

"Aku tau kau bukan Jimin yang asli"

Ucap yonggi dengan suara datar

* * *

TBC ?

Hello HobiHope14 back^^/

Jangan lupa Reviews kalian Chingu^^

Gmail : 14


	5. Chapter 5 WITH ME

**SQUEL : Meet Last Under The Tree**

 **"** Ini squel dari **Under The Tree'**

 **-HobiHope14- -JungRin-**

 **Cast**

VHope

YoonMin

Selamat membaca ^^/

" **Author cuma minta review, favorite,dan follow dari kalian tidak lebih^^ aku yakin reader yang membaca ff ini pasti mengerti kan"**

 **-HobiHope14-**

* * *

 **Meet last under the tree**

"Ak.. aku?"

Hazel hitam namja surai peach red itu terus menatap hobi yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Kau bukan jimin.." ucap yonggi dengan datar

Yonggi sangat marah karena hobi mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Park Jimin alias Jimin tapi jika hobi tidak mengaku namja pemilik eye smile itu maka dia tidak bisa bertemu taehyung bahkan namja ini cukup terkejut jimin juga datang ke sini di samping yonggi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suasana sangat hening hanya terdengar derap langkah sepatu converse putih milik namja surai peach red ini. Yonggi pun mendekati sosok namja surai coklat yang sudah membohongi nya

Jari jari mungil tangan nya terus dia mainkan seperti memilinkan sesama ibu jari menarik-narik kuku tangan nya. Jimin takut sangat ketakutan dia tidak berani menghentikan kekasihnya jika saat marah maka sisi gelapnya akan muncul itu menakutkan menurut jimin.

Tap

Tap

Dan saat ini sisi gelap itu sudah mulai terlihat

Yonggi tepat berdiri di depan hobi

"Kau bukan Park Jimin.. kau adalah Jung Hoseok" Ucap yonggi dingin

Namja pemilik kulit putih pucat di depan hobi terus menatapnya tatapan yang terlihat jelas kemarahan yang gelap. Yonggi mempunyai mata yang cukup sipit semua orang bilang orang yang mempunyai mata sipit sangatlah imut memang benar tapi ketika tatapan itu menjadi tatapan kemarahan maka kata imut itu tidak ada di sosok Min Yonggi.

'dia tau nama ku.. ini sudah saatnya' batin hobi

"Pergilah kau dari sini Jung Hoseok ?! Keluar !?" ucap namja surai peach red itu dengan nada tinggi

Yonggi pun membalikkan badan dan mengambil langkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Cepatlah keluar.." ucap yonggi seraya membuka pintu rumahnya

Hobi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk keluar dari rumah yonggi dengan kepala tertunduk ini resiko yang harus di hadapi namja ini dia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapa pun yang terlibat meskipun jimin adalah pelakunya tapi ini harus terjadi ini demi kebaikan nya dan taehyungnya.

Jimin tidak bisa menahan tangisan nya lagi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong hobi.

'hyung maafkan akuu..' batin jimin

Yang hanya jimin bisa lakukan adalah hanya menangis di balik lengannya untuk menutupi matanya.

Tiba-tiba namja surai coklat ini menghentikan langkahnya

"Keluarlah Jung Hoseok" ucap yonggi pelan namja ini tidak ingin menatap kekasihnya tidak ini bukan kekasihnya ini orang asing dia lebih menatap lantai rumah nya.

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintai jimin.. aku hanya ingin bersama taehyung di musim gugur terakhir ini" ucap hobi pelan

Hobi pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan rumah yonggi.

"Aku harus kemana ? Aku tidak mempunyai rumah lagi" ucap hoseok menatap langit malam yang di hiasi banyak bintang

 _Ku kira kau mati ternyata kau masih hidup_

"Pohon.. aku hanya bisa ke sana"

Hobi pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halaman rumah milik manusia es menuju lapangan rahasianya yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari sini. Manusia es ? Jung hoseok tidak ingin menyebut nama orang pemarah itu.

"AAARRRGGHHHH"

yonggi pun mengacak surai nya acak dan seraya berjalan menuju dapur

"Kenapa Jimin ! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku hahh !? Kenapa !?" ucap yonggi dengan nada tinggi

Namja surai peach red ini pun menyingkirkan semua piring di depannya

Jimin hanya bisa menangis menatap kekasihnya

"Hikss yonggie"

Kekasihnya yang sangat terpuruk

"apa harus aku yang merasakan ini ?! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya !? Kenapa aku?!"

Yonggi pun menghamburkan semua gelas kaca nya hingga semuanya jatuh ke lantai

PRANGGG

"Kenapa harus aku yang kehilangan jimin ?! KENAPA!"

Trauma

Trauma ini kembali menghampiri

Seseorang Min Yonggi pemilik senyuman yang sangat manis ,mata yang sipit, kulit yang putih pucat. Semua itu hanya fisik semua orang memandang yonggi sangatlah sempurna tapi tidak jiwa nya rapuh.

Sangat rapuh

Jimin sudah pernah melihat kejadian ini tapi lebih fatal di bandingkan yang dia lihat sekarang.

Kejadian yang hampir menghilangkan nyawa nya sendiri bukan dia maksudnya adalah nyawa Min Yongginya.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"aku pulang" ucap jimin dengan nada pelan

Jimin meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja nakas lalu dia menghempaskan pelan badan nya di atas kasur tidurnya, namja ini lelah...sangat lelah dia baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja nya menjadi koki di sebuah kafe kecil hanya membuat pancake, daging panggang, sup, kimchi dll. Cukup melelahkan bukan? Bekerja selama 10 jam.

Lampu kamarnya memang sengaja dia tidak hidupkan hanya ada cahaya matahari senja yang memancar melewati jendela kacanya sangat remang-remang.

"Hahh kapan aku bisa membeli buku novel sialan itu"

Nggggggg

Namja surai peach red ,putih pucat dan mata sipit

'Yonggi..' batin jimin

Seketika tatapan mata namja ini menjadi sendu, dia hanya teringat dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu ya sangat dulu. Jimin sengaja memutuskan hubungannya dengan yonggi karena dia merasa tidak pantas bersama namja pemilik kulit putih pucat itu. Yonggi cukup kaya mempunyai rumah yang cukup besar bukan seperti nya hanya tinggal di apartment kecil. Yonggi sangatlah sempurna sangat sangat sempurna tidak sepertinya yonggi tidak pantas bersama nya yang hanya berkecukupan kehidupannya sendiri.

 _Ddrrttt drrtt_

 _Drrttt ddrrrttt_

Getaran handphone di atas nakas meja itu membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan tenaga seadanya dia gerakkan tangannya untuk meraih Benda persegi panjang itu. Dan segera dia buka lock screen nya

1 pesan

"Tumben sekali ada pesan" ucap jimin heran menatap layar handphonenya

"Mungkin ini pesan untuk membeli bahan dapur besok hahhh"

Namja ini sudah menduga lebih dahulu tentang pesan yang masuk di handphonenya

"Apa boleh buat aku harus membacanya jika tidak aku bisa di pecat si park sialan itu"

Hey jimin nama mu juga memiliki marga Park

From : +825675889***

'nomor asing?' batin jimin

Jimin pun membuka pesan tersebut sehingga membuatnya terdiam

Dia tidak menyangka siapa yang mengirimnya pesan

Ya mantan kekasihnya Min Yonggi

 _Hey ini aku Yonggi kau mengingatku kan?_

 _Maaf aku pasti mengganggu mu_

 _Ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir mengganggu mu_

 _Jimin aku mencintai mu_

 _Sangat mencintai mu_

 _Ini yang terakhir_

 _Aku harus pergi_

"Aku juga mencintai mu" sahut jimin

Tatapannya kembali sendu tapi kali ini matanya tergenang air

Dia ingin sekali menangis

Terharu

Karena yonggi masih mencintainya

'ini yang terakhir? Pergi?' batin jimin mengulang kata-kata pesan yang dia baca

Pikiran nya mulai berantakan

Tidak Min Yonggi tidak mungkin

Jimin pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat dia melesat keluar dan menutup pintu apartment nya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Dia tidak mungkin peduli dengan ku" ucap yonggi melempar handphonenya di atas kasurnya

Dia tidak sedang berada di rumahnya dia sekarang hanya berada di apartment yang cukup berantakan pecahan kaca dimana-mana dan tentunya tumpahan minuman botol alkhol di mana-mana.

Min Yonggi yang hancur

Min Yonggi yang rapuh

Memainkan pemantik hanya itu yang di lakukan namja ini sekarang menatap api pemantiknya lalu mematikan nya.

"Tidak akan peduli dengan ku"

Yonggi pun menatap sebuah jerigen yang berisi bensin di samping pintu kamarnya

"Ini yang terakhir"

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan Min Yonggi tidak berada di sini lagi" ucap seorang penjaga

Kenyataan pahit harus di terima jimin dia tidak bisa menemukan yonggi

'ke mana dia?' batin jimin

"Apa tuan ada perlu?"

"Tidak hhahh aku hanya ingin menemuinya hahhh hah" ucap jimin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Seorang penjaga itu pun kembali ke pos penjaganya meninggalkan jimin sendirian di depan pagar besar rumah Min Yonggi.

"Hahhh aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi? Hahh hahh "

Namja ini bingung harus mencari yongginya kemana lagi yang dia tau hanya alamat rumah ini

"Sial !?"

Buugh

Jimin memukul tiang listrik di dekatnya

Perasaan akan terjadi hal buruk dengan yongginya terus menghantui otak namja ini

"Mungkin ini akan membantu tuan" ucap sang penjaga

Suara penjaga itu mengejutkan jimin

Ya penjaga itu memberikan nya sebuah secarik kertas kecil yang tertulis sebuah alamat

"Aku pernah mengantarnya kesana mungkin ini akan membantu tuan menemukan Min Yonggi"

Jimin pun dengan cepat mengambil kertas yang di berikan penjaga ini kesempatannya

"Terima kasih paman terima kasih !?" ucap jimin membungkuk 2x lalu melesat pergi jauh

Untuk bertemu dengan Min Yonggi

* * *

.

.

.

"semuanya memang harus berakhir"

Yonggi pun mengangkat dan membawa jerigen yang berisi bensin menuju kasur kamar nya.

Pikiran namja ini sudah kosong

Dia putus asa

Dia tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya

Tanpa seorang Park Jimin

Membuka penutup jerigen bensinnya lalu menumpahkan kemana-mana Cairan itu,ruangan tempat tidurnya penuh dengan bau bahan bakar besin.

Yonggi pun mengambil pemantiknya di kantong celana jeans depannya dan mengeluarkan pemantiknya.

"For give me"

* * *

.

.

.

Pip

Pip

Pip

"Ayolah cepatt" ucap jimin

Namja ini terus menekan tombol nomor.4 di samping pintu lift

Angka yang berada di atas pintu lift menunjukkan angka 3

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka

"Kau tau gelang permata ini sangatlah mahal"

"Hahh benarkah? Aku jadi iri dengan mu"

2 orang yeoja memasuki lift

Dan jimin dia hanya mendekatkan Dirinya dengan tombol lift jari telunjuk mungilnya terus menekan tombol no.4 dia ingin ke lantai 4

Srtttt

Pintu lift kembali tertutup

Dan kembali bergerak ke atas

"Hey siapa dia?"

"Entahlah aku baru kali ini melihatnya"

Perbincangan 2 yeoja itu terdengar jelas dengan pancapendengaran jimin. Dia menghiarukan perbincangan 2 yeoja di belakang nya dia hanya ingin bertemu min yongginya.

Ting

Sreettttt

Pintu lift terbuka jimin pun langsung melesat keluar dari lift

 _Permisi apakah ada apartment yang pemiliknya Min Yonggi?_

 _Ah Tuan Min Yonggi berada di lantai 4 no._ _1_ _81_

Ya 181

Jimin pun terus berlari di lorong apartment

"Hiks Yonggie"

Jimin mengusap kasar air matanya yang terus mengalir di lekuk wajahnya, dia menangis

Dia mengkhawatirkan yongginya

* * *

.

.

.

"Jimin Aku mencintai mu ku mohon berbahagialah" ucap yonggi pelan menatap api pemantiknya

Jari jari panjang nan berkulit putih pucat itu pun melepaskan genggaman dan membiarkan pemantiknya yang dia hidupkan terjatuh mengenai cairan bahan bakar yang tertumpah.

Semuanya menjadi api

Suhu panas mulai terasa

Ini bukan suhu panas musim panas

Api yang cukup besar

Terbakar

"Terbakar lalu hilang bagai abu di tiup angin"

Yonggi pun hanya diam membiarkan sekeliling kamarnya terbakar ,suhu sangat panas di seluruh ruang tidurnya namja ini bisa saja terbakar.

"Aku menginginkan mu Jimin" ucap yonggi parau lalu menutup matanya

* * *

.

.

.

"nomor 81" ucap jimin menatap pintu di depannya Ya namja ini tepat berdiri di depan pintu apartement yongginya. Jimin pun menghapus sisa air matanya yang membasahi lekuk wajahnya dengan lengan baju kemeja putihnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat berantakan di depan min yongginya. Apalagi menangis..

"Asap?" ucap jimin heran

Di sela-sela pintu apartment di depannya terlihat mengeluarkan asap, asap itu terus keluar bahkan itu bukan asap biasa melainkan asap hitam pekat.

"Apa yang terjadi !?"

Saat melihat asap itu

Sontak Tangan jimin pun mencoba membuka pintu di depan nya..

Tapi usahanya nihil

Pintunya terkunci

Tangan mungil itu terus memutar Knop pintu ke kiri dan ke kanan Tapi tetap saja pintu nya terkunci

'terkunci di dalam.. Mungkin kah..?!' batin jimin

Terlintas pikiran itu

Namja ini semakin panik hingga tangan kanan mungil terus mencoba memutar knop pintu dan tangan kiri satunya mencoba mengetuk berkali kali..

Memanggil nama kekasih nya

"Min Yonggi buka lah !?"

Took tokk tok tookk

Jimin terus mengetuk pintu nomor 81 di depan nya

"Yonggi buka ?!"

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam

Tangannya pun merasakan panas saat mengetuk pintu di depannya

Ini tidak apa-apa? Tidak mungkin ini pasti sesuatu terjadi di dalam

Jimin pun mengambil beberapa langkah mundur ya dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu di depanya. Dia sudah kehabisan cara untuk mencoba masuk dan ini cara terakhirnya ya mendobrak pintu di depan nya.

Brukkkk

Dan sialnya pintunya tetap tidak terbuka

 _Tringgggggg_

Bel peringatan ada kebakaran pun berbunyi sehingga seluruh lorong mengeluarkan hujan buatan.

"Yonggi !"

Jimin pun mendobrak pintu dengan menendang sekuat tenaganya

BRAKKKK

Dan berhasil

Saat pintu itu terbuka karena usahanya dia berharap yonggi menyambutnya dan memeluknya

Tapi sekarang tidak

Yang menyapanya adalah

Apartemen yonggi yang terbakar

Semuanya terbakar

Tanpa berpikir panjang namja ini pun melesat memasuki apartement yonggi meskipun di kelilingi api tapi Jimin tidak peduli panasnya suhu api di apartement ini dia hanya ingin

Menyelamatkan cintanya

"Yonggi!"

"Yonggi!"

"Uuhukk YONGGIII!"

Jimin memanggil nama kekasihnya tapi tetap saja tidak ada sahutan atau jawaban terus melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mencari kekasihnya ya dia mencoba mencari kekasihnya di dapur

Sedangkan yonggi

Terbaring tidak berdaya

Dia sesak nafas akibat asap di kamarnya dan suhu api yang cukup panas

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa

"jimin.." ucap yonggi lirih

Ya dia mendengar jimin memanggil namanya

"A..aku di sini.. "

Yonggi pun menatap sendu pintu kamarnya yang terbuka ya dia hanya berharap bisa melihat jimin sebelum dia pergi

"tidak ada di sini uhhuk"

Jimin tidak menemukan yongginya di dapur pikir namja ini jadi menuju dapur mungkin saja yonggi sedang memasak sesuatu dan gasnya meledak.

'di kamarnya.. ' batin jimin

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menghindari benda benda yang terbakar dan api tentunya

Tapi pada saat di depan pintu dapur apinya sangat besar

"Arghhh ck sialan uuhuk. .bagaimana aku melewatinya" ucap jimin

Namja Ini pun mengambil langkah mundur mungkin saja ini bis membuat dia terbakar jika Di lewatinya.

Dia tidak berani melewatinya

Apinya terlalu besar untuk di lewati

Tapi bukan kah dia harus menuju kamar yonggi bukan?

Menyelamatkan kekasihnya

"tidak aku tidak boleh menyerah"

Jimin pun menatap api didepannya

"aku tidak ingin kau menghalangi ku dan mengambil YONGGI KU !?"

Ya dia tidak ingin api di depan nya bisa mengambil yongginya, meskipun jimin hanya status Ex-boyfriend tapi namja ini tetap mencintai yonggi dan dia ingin

Mengambilnya

dan

Memilikinya..

"BIARKAN AKU LEWATTT! " ucap jimin dengan nada keras

dia pun berlari menuju pintu keluar

Dia tidak peduli panas nya api

Meskipun api bisa saja membuatnya terbakar

Membuat nyawa hidupnya menghilang

Tidak dia tidak peduli

Karena dia harus menyelamatkan

Kekasihnya

* * *

.

.

.

Namja ini pun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menormalkan pembiasan penglihatannya

Karena cahaya matahari mengenai matanya

"Aku ada di mana? Apa aku mati?" ucap yonggi

Dia heran kenapa dia berada di lapangan

Tidak ini bukan seperti lapangan

Melainkan

Semak semak belukar di sekeliling nya

"Apa aku mati? Tapi kenapa aku di sini bukan di alam baka"

Namja ini pun melangkahkan kakinya

Dia tidak tau harus kemana bahkan dia tidak tau kenapa ada di sini

Bahkan dia tidak menggunakan alas kaki untuk berjalan melewati semak semak belukar bisa saja namja ini terluka jika kakinya terkena duri tanaman liar yang di lewatinya

Tapi selama ini kaki mungilnya masih bisa melangkah menghindar seperti menghidari ranjau

Yonggi terkejut

Apa telinga nya

Indra pendengar nya tidak salah dengar

Dia mendengar sesuatu

Tapi bukan kah dia sendirian

Di semak semak seperti hutan ini

Namja ini pun mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti suara itu

"Hiks jja..ngan ganggu ak...aku hiks"

Dia mendengar suara tangisan itu lagi bahkan lebih jelas terdengar dengan indra pendengar nya

Ya suara anak kecil

Tiba tiba sekelilingnya berubah menjadi

Tempat lapangan yang banyak di tumbuhi ilalang

"tempat ini familiar.. sepertinya aku pernah ke sini.. "

Yonggi tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon di depan nya sepertinya suara anak kecil itu berasal dari sana

Kaki kaki nya merasakan sangat bebas dan lembut saat melewati rumput rumput kecil yang dia lewati

"kenapa sangat lembut.. Bukankah ini rumput"

Ucap namja ini mulai heran menatap rumput di kakinya

"ini temp-

"Hahaha ya kau mungkin anak yang sangat kaya tapi buktinya tidak ada yang peduli dengan kau hahahahaha"

"ne benar hahaha"

Yonggi pun mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekati pohon di depannya

Dia mempercepat langkahnya karena dia mengira anak anak itu akan berkelahi

Saat dia melihat di balik pohon yang dia dekati

Tapi yang dia lihat adalah

Diri nya waktu kecil

Yonggi pun mendekati anak anak itu mencoba melerainya tapi usahanya gagal dia tidak bisa menyentuh atau menggenggam baju anak anak itu

Saat tangan nya mencoba menggenggam kerah baju anak itu jari jari itu hanya bisa melewatinya dia seperti transparan

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk menolong dirinya sendiri

"Hiks jangan ganggu aku hiks"

Yonggi hanya bisa diam saat melihat diri nya sedang di ganggu anak anak lebih tua darinya

"jadi ini tentang masa kecil ku.."

Ucap yonggi menyadari apa yang dia lihat sekarang

"hey kaliann!"

Yonggi pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap anak kecil yang sedang berlari mendekatinya

Ya seorang anak kecil yang tingginya sama dengan diri nya waktu kecil dengan wajahnya yang seperti babi tidak bukan wajahnya melainkan pipinya

"jangan ganggu dia.. Dia teman ku"

Ucap anak Itu dengan nada tinggi

'Entahlah kenapa anak ini sepertinya aku kenal..' batin yonggi

Dia seperti mengenal anak kecil yang mencoba menolongnya ini ya wajahnya saja bahkan familiar sekali

"kau pikir siapa? Bahkan Kau saja kecil dan mencoba menolongnya? Dasar bodoh!? " ucap anak yang lebih besar

Anak kecil itu pun langsung melayangkan pukulan nya meskipun dengan tangan gengaman kecil nya tapi usahanya gagal karena tangan nya di tahan anak besar itu

"Lepaskan tangan ku?! "

Anak kecil itu terus menarik tangan nya dan terus membrontak

"kau bahkan kesulitan untuk melarikan diri dasar bodoh"

Cuhhhh

Anak besar itu meludahi wajah anak kecil yang dia tangkap

"hahaha rasakan itu"

"hahaha benar bos dia harus merasakan akibatnya mengganggu kegiatan orang"

Bughh

Yonggi terkejut apa yang dia lihat

Dirinya memukul anak besar itu dengan ranting pohon yang cukup besar

"apa aku dulu waktu kecil sekuat itu?" ucap yonggi heran melihat dirinya waktu kecil

Arghhh

Anak besar itu pun merintih kesakitan di punggung nya sehingga dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"JANGAN GANGGU DIA!"

Anak besar itu pun terkejut melihat perlawanan yang di lakukan anak kecil di belakangnya sehingga dia berusaha melarikan diri bersama anak buahnya

"ayo cepat pergi!? "

"baik bos"

Kedua anak itu pun pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu sehinggia hanya tersisa kedua anak kecil ini

"aku ingat ini.."

Ucap yonggi menatap kedua anak kecil di depan nya

"hiks hikss"

"hey jangan menangis.. Seharusnya aku yang menangis karena di ganggu bukan kau"

"hiks maafkan aku"

"tak apa kau sudah menyelamatkan ku .. Jadi berhentilah menangis"

anak kecil putih pucat itu pun mencoba menghapus air mata dan ludah di wajah anak kecil di depan nya

"hmm hiks"

"aku tidak ingat bagian ini.. " ucap yonggi menatap kedua anak kecil itu lagi

"hiks nama ku hikss jimin"

Yonggi terkejut mendengar perkataan yang di ucapkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis ini

Jadi dia jimin

"sudah ku duga aku mengenal mu.." ucap yonggi pelan dia meridukan jimin nya sekarang

"nama ku min yonggi kita berteman sekarang" ucap anak kecil ini dengan tersenyum

Yonggi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dia mencoba menahan tangisannya menahan bulir bulir air matanya

Yonggi waktu kecil sangat ramah jika bersama jimin tapi jika dengan anak anak yang lain dia akan bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli

"jadi aku sudah mengenal mu waktu kecil.. kenapa aku baru menyadari hal ini"

Tangannya pun menutup matanya dia mencoba menahan dan membendung air matanya yang baru saja keluar

Dia menangis

"Yonggi-ya kau harus tersenyum"

Namja ini pun mendongkakkan kepala nya

"kenapa aku harus tersenyum bukan kah aku sudah tersenyum dengan mu? "

"Kau harus tersenyum dengan semua orang bukan hanya aku.. Dunia harus tau bahwa kau bukan orang yang dingin dan menyebalkan saat bertemu dengan orang lain melainkan pemilik senyuman yang sangat manis saat bertemu dengan orang"

"kau terlalu puitis jimin"

"Ani ini harus kau lakukan dan harus kau ingat"

"ne baiklah tapi kau harus jadi milik ku"

"pffftt hahaha ayolah yonggi-ya kau pasti bercanda bukan? Ffppt lol"

"aku bersungguh sungguh jimin jadi lah milik ku.. aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat bersama mu jadi lah milik ku"

"yonggi.. "

"jadilah milik ku jimin"

"hmm ne baiklah aku milik mu"

Yonggi hanya bisa menangis

Dia hanya bisa menangis saat ini

Melihat di depan nya

Saat moment itu dia mengungkapkan perasaannya ingin memiliki jimin

"Aku mencintaimu jiminn hiks"

"jadilah milik ku lagi kumohon hiks"

"hiks ku mohon jadi lah milik ku lagi"

Namja surai peach red ini pun hanya bisa memeluk lututnya

"hiksss jimin jadilah milik ku lagi"

Yang dia lakukan hanya bisa menangis sejadi jadinya

Membiarkan bulir air mata itu membasahi pipinya membiarkan bulir bulir itu menuruni lekuk wajahnya.

"Hyung"

"Hyung?!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyung bangunnnn!?"

"Yonggi hyung?!"

"Bangunnnnnn!"

Kelopak mata pemilik surai peach red itu pun mengerjap pelan

"Yonggi hyung.."

Yonggi pun membuka matanya perlahan dia merasakan wajah nya basah seperti terkena air hujan

"Jimin?"

"Ne ini aku" sahut jimin dengan senyumannya

"Kenap-

Yonggi terkejut sekarang dia berada di luar apartement nya bukan kah dia di dalam dan membakar dirinya

'tidak mungkin jimin menyelamatkan ku..' batin yonggi menyakinkan diri nya tidak mungkin jimin menyelamatkan nya

"Aku yang menyelamatkan mu" ucap jimin

"Akhh mian aku lancang tapi kau harus tau aku menyelamatkan mu" sambung nya lagi

Mata sipit itu menatap namja di sebelahnya yang sedang terduduk di sampingnya, menatap tidak percaya bahwa jimin menyelamatkan nya dan itu terlihat bahu kemeja putih kerja nya terlihat terbakar sedikit.

Jadi jimin masih peduli dengan nya

Ini seperti dejavu mengingat jimin pernah menolongnya saat mereka berdua kecil tapi saat itu yonggilah menolong jimin

Dan kali ini jimin menolong nya

Bulir air mata itu kembali lolos keluar dari tempatnya

"hiks jimin.."

Jimin terkejut apa yang dia lihat

"hyung kau kenapa? Apa ada yang terbakar?"

"Jimin hiks jadilah milik ku lagi hiks"

Jimin terkejut apa yang dia dengar yongginya ingin memiliki nya lagi

Jari tangan nya pun mengusap pucuk surai peach red yonggi lalu memeluknya

"Hmm tentu hyung aku mau" ucap jimin sambil tersenyum memeluk namja kulit putih pucat itu

'Aku tidak tau apa kau ingat waktu kita masih kecil.. Tapi waktu itu kau bilang jangan menangis tapi sekarang kau juga seharusnya berhenti menangis dan tetap lah tersenyum min yonggi' batin jimin

 _Memeluk mu erat tapi ini harus terlepas_

Ya saat itu jimin tidak menangis

Tapi sekarang dia harus menangis tanpa di hentikan yonggi atau kekasihnya lagi

 _Aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum bukan menangis atau kesakitan_

* * *

.

.

.

Srrekk

Srekkkk

Terdengar langkah seseorang ingin datang

Mendengar suara itu hobi pun bangkit dari posisi duduk nya dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon

'Ada orang..' batin hobi

Dia sangat ketakutan dan dia mencoba menormalkan detak jantung nya yang sangat cepat.

"Jimin! "

"Aku tau kau di belakang pohon itu! "

Ucap taehyung dengan nada keras

'ck ternyata dia tapi kenapa dia ke sini malam hari.. ' batin hobi

Hobi pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Kau kenapa kesini? Ini sudah gelap tae"

"maksud ku taehyung"

Taehyung pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap namja di samping pohon itu ya hobi

"kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan hobi,dia melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama

"aku tidur disini.." ucap hobi pelan

"kau tidur di bawah pohon itu? Kau di usir? Apa kau sedang frustasi? Apa kau sedang berkelahi dengan manusia es itu? "

Taehyung melemparkan banyak sekali pertanyaan dengan hobi

'Ne benar aku di usir' batin hobi

Hobi hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan taehyung satu pun dia lebih memilih diam dan menatap kunang kunang di sampingnya

"jadi benar kau di usir?"

Hobi tetap diam

'kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiran ku' batin Hobi

"Baiklah jika kau tidak memberitahu ku" ucap taehyung

Dia pun mendekati hobi

Dan menggenggam tangan namja di depan nya

"Menginaplah di rumah ku jimin"

Hobi terkejut taehyung tiba tiba menarik tangan nya

"kau tau ide mu sangat buruk jika tiduran di pohon itu jadi menginap saja di rumah ku"

'ya aku tau itu ide yang sangat tidak recommended' batin hobi mengkritik idenya sendiri

 **TBC..**

* * *

Hai aku kembali '-'/

ada yang kangen Ff ini ? nggak ada :')

maaf baru up 6 bulan lamanya :'v

pasti kesel nunggunya

tabok aja hobihope ini :") *menyerah

jangan lupa fav,follow adn review kalian '-'/

*tebar hug

 **see u next chapter guys *-*/**


End file.
